


We're putting on a show for the crowd [So turn it up, baby, make it loud]

by Charlie_Bb



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:07:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Bb/pseuds/Charlie_Bb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles si trova coinvolto in un equivoco che forse non è proprio in grado di gestire e gli equivoci, si sa, sono già brutti per definizione. Se nell'equivoco è coinvolto il lupo Alfa, poi, le cose non possono che peggiorare.<br/>Ma quel che è fatto non può essere disfatto, tanto vale approfittarne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're putting on a show for the crowd [So turn it up, baby, make it loud]

**Author's Note:**

> Anche questa ff è stata scritta per la quarta edizione del BBI.  
> Non betata, quindi vi prego di perdonarmi.  
> L'ho odiata, adorata, riscritta, quasi cestinata un sacco di volte; spero che il risultato finale sia magari accettabile.  
> Un grazie alla mia migliore amica che l'ha letta in anteprima e mi ha spronato a continuare ♥  
> E un altro grandissimo grazie va alla bravissima **dylan_mx** , che ha fornito una splendida fanart per questa storia. Grazie davvero ♥♥
> 
> L'art [Qui](http://nimga.com/f/wqlvB.png)  
> e [qui](http://dylan-mx.livejournal.com/) l'autrice.

Fandom: Teen Wolf [TV, 2011]  
Titolo: We're putting on a show for the crowd [So turn it up, baby, make it loud]  
Rating: NSFW  
Warning: Slash, Romance (eventually), idiozia (che ormai sembra essere il mio marchio di fabbrica)  
Wordcount: 29.895  
Definitiva: Sì

Riassunto: Stiles si trova coinvolto in un equivoco che forse non è proprio in grado di gestire e gli equivoci, si sa, sono già brutti per definizione. Se nell'equivoco è coinvolto il lupo Alfa, poi, le cose non possono che peggiorare. Ma quel che è fatto non può essere disfatto, tanto vale approfittarne.

 

 

«Stiles, hanno appena chiamato dalla centrale, devo-»

«Papà..!» Stiles si volta verso la porta aperta, suo padre in piedi con la mano ancora sulla maniglia, poi lancia uno sguardo veloce al ragazzo semi nudo sdraiato tra le sue gambe. «Non è come sembra!»

«Io, uhm.» Suo padre si schiarisce la voce e guarda la libreria, improvvisamente più interessante di _qualsiasi cosa_ stia succedendo in quella camera. «Devo raggiungere la centrale, c’è un’emergenza… con te parlerò dopo. Signor Hale.»

Quando lo Sceriffo lascia la stanza, bene attento a richiudersi la porta alle spalle, Stiles sospira pesantemente e si copre il viso con le mani. Derek sotto di lui gli dedica un sopracciglio inarcato e un ringhio soffocato.

«Sono fottuto. Fottuto. Sul serio.»

«Se non ti togli subito da qui oltre ad essere fottuto ti ritroverai la gola squarciata.»

«Mi hai messo abbastanza nei casini, per oggi», Stiles ingoia il groppo alla gola e ignora l’aria omicida dell’altro, senza maglia e con i bottoni dei jeans aperti. «Ora, fatti sistemare queste cazzo di ferite e poi potrai tornartene dai tuoi animaletti. Scott mi deve un favore, e bello grosso, oh sì.»

Derek ringhia quando Stiles lo volta malamente a pancia in giù e torna  a cavalcioni su di lui, garze e disinfettante pronti sul letto. Stiles potrà riscuotere il suo favore dopo che lui avrà dato a Scott una bella lezione.

**We’re putting on a show for the crowd**

**[so turn it up, baby, make it loud]**

 

«Stiles, credo che io e te-»

«Papà, sul serio, non ce n’è bisogno, non è come pensi, sul serio-»

«Figliolo, non c’è niente di male nel… be’… non c’è niente di sbagliato, e non pensare neanche per un istante che non ti vorrò bene come prima, sei mio figlio e niente cambierà l’affetto che-»

«Papà, credimi, non-» Stiles si porta le mani alla testa in segno di frustrazione ma suo padre non lo ascolta, non sembra neanche provarci.

«-sono solo preoccupato per te. Non nel modo in cui credi, è quel… il soggetto è il problema, Stiles. Lo so che quel Derek Hale è stato scagionato da ogni accusa, ma c’è qualcosa di quel ragazzo che non mi convince, non ispira fiducia, e tu potresti avere chiunque, qualsiasi persona-»

«Derek e io non stiamo insieme, sul serio, io stavo solo-»

Suo padre lo guarda con un’espressione scettica e tace, invitandolo a continuare. Stiles è grato, grato di quel silenzio, così grato che non si accorge nemmeno di quanto in realtà stia nuotando nella merda.

«Stavi solo cosa, Stiles?»

_Gli stavo solo medicando delle ferite inferte da un altro lupo mannaro perché Scott mi ha chiesto di farlo; ti ho già detto che Derek è un lupo mannaro? Anche Scott lo è. Niente di cui preoccuparsi, tutto normale, non mordono mica. Okay, forse un tantino, ma mordono solo i cattivi e gli altri mostri, e stiamo ancora tentando di capire cosa fare con Jackson –è un Kanima, una sorta di lucertolone velenoso e assassino- e te l’avrei detto prima ma tra il vecchio alfa, il nuovo alfa, gli Argent che sono cacciatori e questa nuova bestia non ho avuto molto tempo a disposizione, sai com’è no?_

«Figliolo», suo padre avvicina la sedia alla sua e gli poggia una mano sulla spalla con aria seria. «Sono davvero convinto che potresti avere _chiunque_ tu voglia, ma ti conosco, e so che scegli bene le persone di cui ti circondi. Se hai scelto Derek avrai avuto le tue buone ragioni, e nonostante non mi fidi di lui io mi fido di te. Ora, è imbarazzante per entrambi, forse più per me a dir la verità, e se solo ci fosse stata ancora tua madre le cose sarebbero state più facili, ma è giunto il momento che io ti faccia _il_ discorso. Alla tua età è tutto nuovo ed eccitante, si scopre il proprio corpo-»

«Oh dio no, papà, ti prego non farlo-»

«-ed è normale lasciarsi guidare dagli ormoni, è successo a tutti, niente di nuovo sotto il sole. Quando deciderai di… sì, be’, insomma, se non è già… voglio che tu prenda le dovute precauzioni, stare con un uomo non è meno pericoloso di stare con una donna. Non si corre il rischio di trovarsi in situazioni, come dire, _scomode_ come una gravidanza, ma-»

«Ah-ah, no, sul serio, no.» Stiles si alza in piedi strisciando la sedia, i palmi alzati rivolti verso suo padre nel vano e inutile tentativo di fermare quella follia. «No, noi _non stiamo_ avendo questa conversazione, oddio, sarò traumatizzato per il resto della mia vita.»

«Stiles, ascolta, posso immaginare quanto sia difficile per te questo momento.» Lo sceriffo si alza a fronteggiare il figlio, lo sguardo comprensivo e anche un po’ confuso. «Non avrei mai pensato che tu… be’, non pensavo fossi il tipo, ma questo non importa. Avevi anche tentato di dirmelo e non ti ho nemmeno ascoltato, Stiles, mi dispiace tanto. Tua madre… lei sì che avrebbe capito, avrebbe capito molto prima di me, avrebbe saputo come…»

Quando la voce di suo padre si spezza Stiles sente un piccolo pezzo di cuore contorcersi e rompersi, e vorrebbe dire qualcosa, fare qualcosa, ma le parole non accorrono in suo aiuto e il suo cervello non può fare a meno di pensare che sì, se ci fosse stata sua madre le cose sarebbero state diverse.

«Papà, sul serio…»

«Voglio che tu sappia che ci sarò sempre per te, figliolo. Non importa quali scelte farai nella tua vita, sarò sempre orgoglioso di te, e anche tua madre lo sarebbe, moltissimo. Solo, sta’ attento con quel Derek. Gli spezzerò le gambe se solo dovesse farti soffrire.»

E Stiles, semplicemente, non se la sente di dirgli la verità. Non è in grado di raccontargli di Scott, e di Derek, e di Jackson, proprio non ce la fa. E se suo padre ha tratto le conclusioni sbagliate, be’, che male potrebbe mai fare? La cosa rimarrà tra loro due, lui non farà nulla per smentire o confermare ulteriormente le convinzioni di suo padre, e un giorno tutto sarà passato, dimenticato. Il suo vecchio penserà che, chissà, forse si era trattato di un periodo di transizione, e non ne parleranno mai più.

*

«Cosa vuoi?»

«Devo vedere Scott. Mi ha chiesto lui di venire.» Stiles si fa strada all’interno della casa incurante dell’espressione incazzosa sul viso di Isaac, ha cose peggiori cui pensare al momento. Attraversa l’ingresso, sbircia in salotto e su un divano trova seduti Boyd e Erica, che si premurano di guardarlo in tralice. Prosegue in silenzio verso lo scantinato, il padrone di casa subito dietro di lui, e trova la porta poco più avanti in corridoio. Quando scende una luce artificiale di un giallo fastidioso lo abbaglia per un istante, costringendolo a chiudere gli occhi e riaprirli.

«Che ci fa lui qui?»

«Anche io sono contento di vederti, _dolcezza_.» Stiles scuote la testa e si rivolge a Scott, seduto in un angolo con l’aria di chi non sa che pesci pigliare. «Ti ho portato il borsone, è in macchina. E la prossima volta aspettami fuori, Isaac aveva tutta l’aria di volermi dare un morso.»

«Isaac non ti morderà fino a che non sarò io a chiederglielo.» Derek incrocia le braccia al petto con aria minacciosa, ma Stiles coglie una scintilla nei suoi occhi verdi che viene prontamente classificata sotto la voce “divertimento”.

«Bene, allora tienilo a guinzaglio.»

«Chiamami un’altra volta “dolcezza” e il guinzaglio lo spezzo insieme alla museruola.»

Scott sceglie il momento giusto e allo stesso tempo meno opportuno per mettersi a ridacchiare; all’inizio tenta di trattenersi ma fallisce miseramente, allora si lascia andare a una sana e gutturale risata. Ignora lo sguardo incazzato di Stiles o quello accigliato e vagamente incuriosito di Derek. Isaac, poi, è proprio come se non fosse neanche lì.

«Prima che questo idiota arrivasse stavamo tentando di elaborare un piano per risolvere la situazione, e adesso sei in _queste condizioni_. Se la cosa ti diverte tanto puoi anche andartene, Scott.»

«No, certo che no, è che-» Scott lentamente smette di ridere e guarda l’alfa, poi il suo migliore amico che scuote vigorosamente la testa. «Lui non ti ha-»

«Non mi ha cosa, Scott?» Il tono di Derek adesso è serio, e anche piuttosto irritato. Si avvicina a Scott e lo guarda dritto negli occhi con aria di sfida e ripete la domanda con la voce gutturale e bassa del lupo.

«Non ti ha detto di… è un’idiozia, lascia perdere.»

«Sono curioso, invece.» Derek guarda Stiles oltre la  propria spalla e lo trova più pallido di quanto se lo ricordasse. «Non mi ha detto che cosa?»

«Dell’altro giorno.» Scott guarda Stiles, che si sbatte una mano sul viso, alla disperata ricerca di un aiuto che non arriverà; piuttosto, anche il suo migliore amico vorrà la sua pelle. «Di quando suo padre è entrato in camera e vi ha… sì, insomma, vi ha visti in una posizione compromettente.»

Derek rotea la testa e gli occhi nella generica direzione di Stiles e continua a guardarlo in silenzio, in attesa di spiegazioni.

«Non è niente, davvero, adesso possiamo tornare a Jackson? O Kanima, o qualsiasi cosa sia; possiamo per cortesia occuparci di lui? Vi ricordo che ci ha quasi fatto arrestare per il suo rapimento, e ce la siamo cavata per puro culo, io sinceramente mi preoccuperei di lui piuttosto che-»

« _Stiles_.»

«Miopadreèconvintochestiamoinsiemeok?!»

«Ripeti più-» Derek all’improvviso spalanca gli occhi e si volta completamente a fronteggiarlo. «Tuo padre _che cosa_?»

Isaac, seduto sulle scale, scoppia in una fragorosa risata ma un’occhiataccia dell’alfa lo mette a tacere in men che non si dica; Scott non riesce proprio a trovare la forza di ridere, perché la cosa sembrava parecchio esilarante fino a quando Derek non ne è venuto a conoscenza. E Stiles, be’, Stiles si passa le mani sui capelli rasati e guarda ovunque nella stanza, ovunque che non sia di fronte a lui.

«È colpa tua!»

«Mia?» Derek lo guarda come se fosse impazzito e muove un paio di passi verso di lui, fino a che rimangono solo pochi centimetri a separarli. Da quella distanza, nota Stiles, gli occhi di Derek sono ancora più verdi, ancora più intensi di quanto non sembrino quando a separarli è una distanza decisamente più ragionevole; la mascella contratta è, se possibile, ancora più minacciosa, e Stiles ha come la sensazione che Derek stia per sollevare il labbro superiore a scoprire i canini.

«Eri senza maglietta e coi jeans sbottonati, cristo, cos’altro avrebbe potuto pensare?!»

«Avrebbe dovuto capire quanto la sua prima impressione fosse sbagliata.»

«Ah, davvero? Un ragazzo mezzo nudo nel letto del figlio e ogni genitore penserebbe alle ipotesi più assurde come il dover medicare le stupide ferite dello stupido ragazzo cocciuto! L’ipotesi di avermi beccato _a letto_ con un altro ragazzo non gli sarebbe mai dovuta passare per la testa, mi sembra ovvio!»

«…eri tu a stare sopra.»

Quando Derek lo dice, come se fosse la giustificazione più ovvia _del mondo_ , Stiles prova l’impulso immediato di tirargli un pugno e un altro impulso, meno immediato, di urlargli che potrebbe benissimo stare sopra e la cosa non sarebbe così shockante. Il ghigno sul volto di Derek, comunque, lo distrae dallo shock del suo stesso stupido pensiero e l’idea del pugno si fa sempre più allettante.

«Non ho potuto dirgli che stavo cercando di fasciarti la tua cazzo di schiena, d’accordo?, e ho dovuto lasciare che pensasse al peggio.»

«Pensarti a letto _con me_ è peggio di venire a conoscenza dell’esistenza di lupi mannari e simili?» Derek è vicino, così pericolosamente vicino che Stiles riesce chiaramente a distinguere ognuna delle sue lunghe ciglia scure, e quel ghigno è ancora sulla sua faccia, e all’improvviso Stiles si accorge di star sentendo caldo ma dev’essere la vicinanza di un lupo alfa, un lupo alfa che potrebbe sbranarlo in pochi secondi senza neanche dargli il tempo di reagire, ecco.

«È…», Stiles deglutisce rumorosamente, la gola adesso secca. «È questione di punti di vista.»

Scott e Isaac si limitano a guardare la scena in silenzio, incapaci di proferir parola. Se solo ci provassero, in ogni caso, Derek ringhierebbe loro contro se non peggio. Certo, Scott sarebbe in grado di affrontarlo, ma Isaac preferisce non fare incazzare il capobranco se non è strettamente necessario. È sicuro che Erica e Boyd abbiano ascoltato la conversazione dal salotto, l’udito del lupo si rivela utile di tanto in tanto, ed è anche sicuro che Erica non la prenderà per niente bene. Hanno visto tutti quanto strenuamente abbia tentato di conquistare il loro Alfa, e quanto duramente abbia fallito. La sola idea che qualcuno, per scherzo o per errore, possa anche solo _pensare_ a Derek insieme a _qualcun altro_ che non sia lei, insieme _a Stiles_ , la farà incazzare parecchio.

«Punti di vista», ripete Derek, le parole soffiate sulle labbra di uno Stiles ridotto a un ammasso di gelatina per il terrore di ciò che potrebbe potenzialmente succedergli. Ma poi Derek gli dedica un altro ghigno che non promette nulla di buono e si allontana, tornando al centro della stanza, pronto a riprendere la discussione importante precedentemente interrotta.

Stiles rilascia il respiro inconsapevolmente trattenuto e per buona misura sospira una seconda volta, grato per il pericolo scampato e un po’ meno grato per quella scintilla negli occhi di Derek. L’essere ancora vivo e vegeto, comunque, riesce a fargliela dimenticare almeno per quel momento.

*

«Amico, sono fottuto.»

«No che non lo sei, Stiles, cerca di darti una calmata!»

«Tu non capisci, non hai idea di che immenso casino sia, mi sono messo nei guai da solo! Bravo, Stiles, bella testa di cazzo che sei!» Stiles sbatte ripetutamente la testa contro l’armadietto accanto a quello di Scott, giusto per enfatizzare il concetto. «Una grande, grandissima testa di cazzo!»

«Non è niente di che, ti dico», Scott gli batte simpateticamente una pacca sulla spalla e gli dedica un sorriso di compatimento. «Tuo padre non ci penserà neanche più, dagli qualche giorno di tempo e vedrai. Non vedere te e Derek insieme gli farà passare di mente l’intera faccenda.»

«Aehm, Scott, mio padre te lo ricordi, sì?» Stiles sospira, esasperato, e continua a prendere a  testate l’armadietto. «Quello che _non dimentica_ le cose? Quello che è capace di fissarsi su un argomento per _mesi_? L’altra sera ha anche tentato di farmi _il_ discorso.»

Scott riesce, a fatica, a reprimere la risata che spontanea gli nasce in gola. Stiles lo guarda con gli occhi ridotti a due fessure e lui tenta di ammorbidirlo con uno sguardo sinceramente dispiaciuto che sembra funzionare. Stiles smette di picchiare la testa contro il metallo e ci poggia invece la schiena, una sensazione di freddo che si propaga attraverso la stoffa della maglia, e si lascia lentamente scivolare fino a trovarsi seduto per terra. Si copre il viso con le mani e ringhia in segno di frustrazione.

Scott lo guarda, scuote la testa e gli si siede accanto.

«Amico, dico sul serio», gli sorride. «Tra poco tempo sarà tutto passato, devi solo stringere i denti. Il discorso sarebbe arrivato in ogni caso.»

«Ma non riferito a _Derek_!», urla Stiles in risposta, abbassando la voce subito dopo. «Sul serio, Scott, mio padre è convinto che Derek ed io stiamo insieme. Derek, capisci?! Il grande, grosso lupo cattivo. Se fosse stato un altro, _chiunque_ altro, me ne sarei fatto una ragione, mi sarei fatto una risata e avrei aspettato che tutto tornasse alla normalità. Ma fino a che il soggetto rimarrà Derek mio padre non lascerà _mai_ correre, e io sono fottuto.»

Scott sospira, in cuor suo sa che Stiles ha perfettamente ragione. Derek è stato sospettato e incriminato per omicidio, il fatto di essere stato scagionato da tutte le accuse non lo rende comunque più amabile di prima. È perfettamente normale che lo sceriffo abbia qualche riserva su di lui, ed è altrettanto comprensibile che farà di tutto per avere la situazione sotto controllo –il che probabilmente implicherà un sacco di domande scomode a Stiles, domande alle quali il suo amico non saprà o potrà rispondere. La situazione è _davvero_ nera, e non c’è niente che si possa fare per cambiare lo stato delle cose.

L’unica soluzione sarebbe informare lo sceriffo dell’esistenza dei lupi mannari, coinvolgendo così Derek e Scott stesso, ma l’ipotesi suona male alle sue orecchie nonostante lui stesso l’avesse avanzata tempo prima. Stilinski senior non crederebbe mai a tutte quelle cose _assurde_ , ogni tanto persino lui e Stiles faticano a crederci, e di certo non finirebbe bene. Quindi forse, _forse_ Stiles ha davvero agito nel migliore dei modi lasciando credere a suo padre di essere, be’, omosessuale. Derek come fidanzato, poi, non sarebbe davvero così improbabile. Insomma, lui e Stiles sembrano avere instaurato una sorta di rapporto –in cui minacciano di uccidersi e si salvano la vita a vicenda, una cosa un po’ complicata, ma comunque simile a un rapporto, e di certo molto più di quello che Scott e Derek condividono.

«Hai ragione, sei fottuto.» Scott si alza in piedi e porge una mano all’amico, che l’afferra e si rialza a sua volta. «Prima o poi si risolverà, vedrai. Adesso muoviamoci o faremo tardi a Chimica.»

Stiles sospira, affranto, e trotta dietro Scott in direzione dell’aula. La situazione è così assurda che non riesce a smettere di pensarci e, checché ne dica Scott, non si risolverà tanto presto.

Quando prende posto dietro il banco del suo migliore amico Stiles esce in automatico libri e penne dallo zaino, li dispone a casaccio sul banco e comincia a scarabocchiare sul quaderno destinato agli appunti che per quel giorno, come per molti altri passati e futuri, dovrà rinunciare al suo scopo primario e adibirsi a suo svago personale. Quando il professore comincia a spiegare Stiles non se ne accorge nemmeno; guarda svogliatamente fuori dalla finestra senza in realtà vedere nulla, troppo perso a seguire il filo dei propri pensieri per curarsi di qualsiasi altra cosa. Neanche Lydia nel banco accanto al suo riesce a distrarlo.

È che è assurdo, d’accordo? È assurdo che suo padre possa _veramente_ pensare che lui stia con Derek, è così improbabile che _chiunque_ faticherebbe a crederci. Insomma, se anche dovessero piacergli i ragazzi non uscirebbe mai con un tipo come l’alfa, poco ma sicuro. Chiunque lo conosca almeno un minimo sarebbe in grado di capirlo, cristo, e suo padre se l’è bevuta! Certo, vederli uno sopra l’altro non ha aiutato, ma Stiles si sarebbe aspettato un’indagine più accurata a riguardo. E invece niente, _nisba, nada_ ; si è limitato a trarre la conclusione più ovvia (e sbagliata!) e a fare a Stiles un bel discorsetto su come vanno le cose alla sua età. Come se lui non sapesse nulla del sesso. È un sedicenne in preda agli ormoni, dio santo, come potrebbe _non_ sapere nulla del sesso?!

La cosa più assurda, comunque, è stata la reazione di Derek al sentire quella brutta brutta storia. Non lo ha ucciso, tanto per cominciare; non ha nemmeno tentato di morderlo, né gli ha mostrato le zanne affilate, niente di niente. Si è limitato a rispondergli a tono, a farlo sentire _decisamente_ a disagio e a _ghignare_ , cristo, era proprio un ghigno quello sulle sue labbra, e Stiles non sa sinceramente cosa pensare. Quel ghigno presagiva che cose orribili sarebbero accadute, ma magari è stata solo la sua mente schizzata a dargli quell’impressione. Magari Derek ha catalogato l’accaduto come stupido o privo di importanza, si è fatto una risata ed è passato avanti.

«Stiles…», sussurra Scott afferrandolo per la giacca quando, dopo un’intera lezione trascorsa a rincorrere i suoi pensieri, escono dall’edificio per tornare a casa. Stiles lo guarda, si guarda intorno e non capisce, mentre il pensiero di Derek intento a prenderlo in giro con la sua banda di lupi gli solletica la mente e lo pizzica, fastidioso.

…oppure Derek _si è fatto una bella risata e ha deciso di rendere la sua vita un inferno_.

«Io… io credo stia cercando te.» Scott lo guarda, gli occhi spalancati in un’espressione di pura sorpresa e sbalordimento, e Derek appoggiato alla sua auto sorride. O meglio, _ghigna_ , il bastardo.

Stiles per un solo, brevissimo e glorioso secondo pensa che sia tutto un brutto sogno dal quale presto si sveglierà. Poi la realtà si abbatte su di lui con la forza della smorfia di Derek, e la consapevolezza che sia tutto vero, verissimo, lo lascia senza fiato per un momento o due. Sembra che Derek si stia godendo la sua espressione confusa e stupita e forse vagamente incazzata, sembra che se la stia godendo davvero tanto, e Stiles pensa che forse sarebbe meglio battere in ritirata il più velocemente possibile, ma la mano di Scott è ancora saldamente afferrata alla sua giacca e gli impedisce la fuga rapida e indolore, dannazione.

«Vai a parlargli.»

«Non voglio…!» Stiles si ritrova a piagnucolare come non faceva da tanto, troppo tempo, ma lo sguardo di Scott sembra irremovibile e non gli lascia alternativa.

«Credo che sarebbe peggio se non lo facessi.»

«Fare cosa?», sussurra Allison che _casualmente_ passa loro accanto, lo sguardo fisso all’interno della sua borsa alla ricerca di qualcosa non bene identificato.

«Derek.» Scott sussurra e le lancia un’occhiata veloce mentre lei si ferma un momento, a un paio di passi da loro, per cercare meglio il qualcosa sopracitato. Alza brevemente lo sguardo e tradisce la sorpresa; riporta subito l’attenzione alla borsa e ne estrae un cellulare.

«Oh, _quello_.»

Quando se ne va Stiles è seriamente tentato di prendere il suo migliore amico a pugni in faccia perché, insomma, non può davvero averle raccontato quella stupida e brutta storia! Ma a quanto sembra Scott lo ha fatto, perché non c’è nulla che quei due non si dicano, e per quanto Stiles ogni tanto li invidi al momento vorrebbe solo picchiarli entrambi, spettatori del suo piccolo dramma personale.

«Vai. Dammi retta, è meglio», Scott gli dà una sonora pacca sulla spalla, lasciando andare la sua giacca. «Via il dente, via il dolore, no?»

Stiles sospira e biascica qualcosa di incomprensibile mentre attorno a loro alcuni studenti si sono fermati a osservare la scena; Derek Hale di fronte alla scuola non è qualcosa che si vede tutti i giorni, dopotutto, e considerati i suoi precedenti è qualcosa che farà notizia per almeno il resto della settimana se non peggio. Sotto quegli sguardi indiscreti Stiles si avvia, guardandosi nervosamente attorno, verso quello che ha decretato essere la sua personale rovina, nonché il più gran rompipalle sulla faccia della terra.

«Perché quel muso lungo?», sorride Derek sfacciatamente quando solo pochi passi li separano. «Pensavo saresti stato felice di vedermi.»

«Tu-» Stiles si morde la lingua per non urlare tutta la sfilza di insulti che ha ben chiara in mente. «Tu sei-»

«Venuto a prenderti a scuola. Pensavo fosse qualcosa che i-»

«Non dirlo, cristo santo, non dirlo, sta’ zitto, cuciti quella cazzo di bocca.» Stiles gli si avvicina, lo afferra per la giacca di pelle e lo fa voltare malamente così da dare le spalle agli spettatori improvvisati che crescono di numero ogni secondo di più. «Di’ un po’, lo trovi divertente?»

«Da morire», Derek soffia quasi sulle sue labbra, decisamente troppo vicino al suo viso. «Qualcuno è convinto che tra te e me ci sia qualcosa, non vorrai mica deludere le aspettative?»

«Io ti ammazzo, giuro che ti ammazzo, prima ti strappo le corde vocali e poi ti ci impicco, così vediamo se sarai ancora in grado di dire cazzate!» Stiles gli dedica uno sguardo molto, molto alterato, la mano che stringe ancora la pelle fredda della giacca, e per un secondo qualcosa di simile alla furia passa negli occhi di Derek.

«Forse dimentichi chi è il dominante, qui.» Derek quasi ringhia e Stiles fa per indietreggiare istintivamente, ma qualcosa di troppo simile alla mano dell’alfa sul suo fianco lo trattiene, impedendogli il movimento. «Da bravo, Stiles, datti una calmata. Non vorrai di già litigare, per di più davanti a tutti i tuoi compagni?»

Il tono di Derek è soffice, quella stupida e falsa morbidezza riveste l’ironia della battuta mascherandola da semplice frase casuale, e Stiles lo detesta. Derek, a quanto pare, ha deciso che quello scherzo valeva la pena di essere portato avanti solo per vedere lui, Stiles, ridotto a un essere miserabile e frustrato, e la mano sul fianco è un tocco di classe.

Chiunque stia guardando la scena si sarà già convinto che tra loro due c’è qualcosa _di più_ , altrimenti perché diamine dovrebbero parlarsi in primo luogo? E perché dovrebbero parlarsi a due centimetri di distanza, poi? E come mai Derek Hale tiene Stiles per un fianco?

Tra la folla Stiles individua il viso sconvolto di Scott, quello imbarazzato di Allison e un altro sguardo, malizioso e ammiccante, che scopre appartenere a Danny. Adesso sì che è fottuto.

«Da domani saremo il pettegolezzo più succulento che girerà tra i corridoi per almeno un mese, spero tu sia contento.»

«Non sai quanto, Stiles», sorride Derek a un soffio dalle sue labbra, e Stiles si rende conto di non riuscire a muoversi. Gli studenti accalcati lì per vedere, Derek che è uno stronzo colossale; Derek così maledettamente vicino alla sua faccia, cristo, con la chiara intenzione di dare adito alle voci di corridoio che perseguiteranno Stiles fino a che non finirà il liceo e riuscirà a scappare da qualche parte molto lontano per il college.

«Dici che è abbastanza?», continua il moro con un sorriso luminoso e una scintilla negli occhi verdi, e Stiles capisce l’immagine che il bastardo sta dando volontariamente al resto della scuola. «Potremmo dar loro qualcosa di più _succulento_ di cui parlare.»

Stiles ci mette un paio di secondi a sbloccare il cervello ormai in tilt per il terribile suicidio sociale imposto da Derek; quando riesce a riprendere il controllo della facoltà di parola le labbra di Derek sono ancora troppo vicine alle sue, così vicine che potrebbe limitarsi a muovere le proprie e l’altro capirebbe ugualmente.

«Abbastanza. Decisamente abbastanza.»

Derek getta la testa all’indietro e ride, il volto tutto illuminato neanche un bambino alla vigilia di Natale, e si sposta un paio di centimetri indietro senza però lasciare andare il fianco di Stiles. Al contrario, stringe le dita attorno alla stoffa della giacca jeans, stringe forte fino a incontrare la pelle sotto ai vestiti, e Stiles sente un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena perché, uh, quei dannati artigli potrebbero squarciargli il fianco e grazie, ma no grazie.

«Per il momento.» Quella di Derek suona più come una minaccia che come una promessa. «Ci vediamo presto, Stiles.»

L’alfa si congeda da lui con uno sguardo troppo intenso per i gusti di Stiles e un ghigno che la scolaresca commenterà fino allo sfinimento, cazzo, è il peggior suicidio sociale della storia dell’umanità. Derek monta in auto e parte a tutta velocità mentre il cuore di Stiles riprende lentamente a battere a un ritmo regolare. Se solo si voltasse vedrebbe tutti i suoi compagni, tutti lì a osservare qualcosa che non avrebbero _mai dovuto vedere_ , e Lydia, dio, anche Lydia avrà visto tutto, e questo è il giorno peggiore della sua intera vita. Non gli resta che raggiungere in fretta la sua auto, seppellircisi dentro e guidare veloce fino a casa, da dove non uscirà per molto, molto tempo. Non metterà mai più piede a scuola, sul serio.

*

«Ehi, Stiles!»

«Cosa?»

«Il tuo ragazzo verrà a vederti giocare la prossima settimana?» Jackson ghigna all’indirizzo di uno Stiles molto, molto scocciato; scambia un’occhiata con i suoi amici e compagni di squadra e se ne va insieme a loro, ridendo a crepapelle.

«Lui non è… oh, al diavolo!» Stiles getta malamente i vestiti nell’armadietto e lo richiude con un po’ troppo entusiasmo, facendo sobbalzare i pochi giocatori ancora nello spogliatoio.

«Ehi.» Danny gli si avvicina con passo felpato e gli poggia una mano sulla spalla. «So che è dura, ma passerà.»

«Ah, davvero? E quando? Perché quel giorno sembra sempre più lontano a ogni minuto che passa, senza contare che, ehi!, io non sono gay, Derek ed io non stiamo insieme, e se il Karma ha deciso di punirmi a questo modo devo aver fatto qualcosa di davvero orribile in una delle mie vite passate», dice Stiles tutto d’un fiato lasciandosi cadere sulla panca e ricevendo da Danny un sorriso comprensivo che lo manderebbe in bestia se solo non fosse così terribilmente esasperato.

«Negare non ti serve a niente, amico.» Danny lo affianca e sorride ancora. «La verità è venuta a galla, nessuno la dimenticherà. Smetteranno di pensarci prima o poi, certo. E poi, andiamo, in fondo l’ho sempre saputo. Era ora che ci arrivassi anche tu.»

Stiles gli risponde con un verso gutturale e si passa stancamente una mano sugli occhi; Danny è fuori di testa. Sul serio. Lo ha sempre saputo?! Non c’è mai stato niente da sapere. A Stiles piacciono le ragazze, le ragazze belle, con le forme morbide; gli piace il loro corpo, il solo pensarci lo manda su di giri, e gli piace Lydia, gli piace da anni ormai e la cosa è risaputa, e allora perché mai qualcuno dovrebbe pensare il contrario? Danny ha una visione distorta della situazione, se lui è omosessuale non vuol dire che debbano esserlo anche gli altri, no? Occristo.

«Comunque, ottima scelta.» Stiles guarda Danny con un sopracciglio inarcato e l’altro continua. «Derek Hale, intendo. Okay, ha qualche anno in più, ma a chi vuoi che importi? È un gran bel pezzo di ragazzo, e sembra anche uno che ci sa fare.»

«Ehi!» Stiles urla senza neanche rendersene conto. Sentire parlare di Derek a quel modo gli fa attorcigliare le budella, e se solo Danny sapesse la verità su di lui non direbbe cose del genere sul suo conto. Derek è il lupo alfa, incazzoso per la maggior parte del tempo, e certo il suo passato turbolento ha contribuito a renderlo ciò che è ad oggi, ma tant’è. Derek non è _“uno che ci sa fare”_ , Derek è il tipo che ti squarcia la gola prima e pone le domande dopo; è arrogante e spaccone, è cambiato da quando il potere è passato nelle sue mani, e nonostante Stiles creda che sia tutto per mascherare la paura della solitudine che lo avvolge non è comunque una giustificazione. In quanto Alfa, poi, è comprensibile che Derek debba difendere la propria posizione da colpi di testa dei suoi subordinati, è comprensibile che si comporti da stronzo e non si fidi di nessuno, quello meno comprensibile è perché si stia comportando di merda con lui e Scott, ma quello è un altro discorso.

«Scusa, scusa.» Danny ride e alza le mani in segno di resa. «Off topic, chiaro. Quello che volevo dire, comunque, è che state bene insieme, voi due. A guardarvi sembrate completamente opposti, diversi in tutto e per tutto, ma forse è proprio questo che lo fa funzionare. Certe volte gli opposti si attraggono davvero.»

Certo, se per attrarsi Danny intende scazzarsi ogni volta che si vedono, giurare di ammazzarsi a vicenda e poi salvarsi la vita senza motivo apparente. Il punto è che lui e Derek non hanno niente in comune se non Scott, ma non sarebbe abbastanza per istaurare una relazione. Parlando per ipotesi, chiaro. Derek è uno stronzo con l’attitudine al comando e Stiles è un drogato di Adderall con sindrome comportamentale che lo fa sembrare fuori di testa agli occhi degli altri; anche volendo cercare un punto d’incontro sarebbe difficile trovarlo, come un ago in un pagliaio.

*

Gli allenamenti sono stati se possibile più estenuanti del solito. Tutto perché i suoi compagni di squadra hanno deciso di prenderlo di mira a causa di Derek, dannazione, e non hanno fatto altro che mandarlo a gambe all’aria un giro sì e l’altro anche.

Stiles mette in moto l’auto e sospira. Scott è andato da Allison, attento a non farsi scoprire dalla famiglia di lei –come sempre negli ultimi tempi. Gli manca il suo migliore amico; Scott dovrebbe essere lì con e per lui in un momento come questo, quando il mondo intero sembra esserglisi rivoltato contro e Stiles non ha nessuno con cui parlare, e sfogarsi, e maledire Derek e suo padre per tutta quell’assurda situazione. Se solo Scott fosse con lui lo aiuterebbe a distrarsi, e le cose sembrerebbero un po’ meno drammatiche di quanto non sembrino nella solitudine della sua auto. Ma Scott ha Allison, ed è giusto così; Stiles lo sa, è felice per lui, davvero, perché almeno Scott sembra aver trovato la sua compagna, cosa che Stiles non pensa di riuscire a fare tanto presto nella sua vita. Lydia non lo guarda neanche, non come guardava Jackson ad ogni modo, e se all’inizio poteva soffrirne adesso, be’, ci ha fatto il callo e per fortuna la fitta allo stomaco che lo colpiva ogni volta che la vedeva è sparita. Adesso nella sua testa ci sono solo i mille e uno modi per uccidere Derek Hale.

Si parla del diavolo.

«Cosa ci fai qui?» Stiles abbassa il vetro e sporge la testa per guardare meglio. Derek, i vestiti stracciati e sangue che cola da ferite fresche, alza il volto pallido verso di lui e fa una smorfia.

«Attendo che qualche arrapato mi abbordi per far su un po’ di soldi. Che cazzo ti sembra stia facendo?!»

Stiles scuote la testa e richiude il vetro. Potrebbe lasciarlo lì, seduto per terra a morire dissanguato, e tutti i suoi problemi sarebbero risolti. Ha sempre pensato che qualcuno avrebbe dovuto uccidere quel lupo del cazzo, lo ha pure detto più volte ad alta voce, ma non riesce a spiegarsi come mai ogni volta che gli si presenta l’occasione il suo corpo agisce diversamente da quello che la sua testa suggerisce.

Scende dall’auto lasciando il motore acceso e si avvicina all’altro, piuttosto malconcio. Derek fa uscire dalla gola un ringhio basso, gutturale, che sembra nascergli nel profondo e quando Stiles si avvicina per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi il ringhio diventa più minaccioso.

«Vuoi che ti aiuti o preferisci essere lasciato qui a morire?» Stiles gli porge una mano pregando di ritrovarla ancora attaccata tra pochi secondi. «Andiamo. Ti do uno strappo, e mi racconterai chi ti ha conciato così o giuro che a morire ti ci lascio sul serio.»

Derek lo guarda, il lupo dentro di lui diffidente e insicuro, ma alla fine prende la mano che gli viene porta e a fatica si rialza. Le gambe non sembrano reggerlo molto bene e si ritrova a barcollare, aggrappandosi meccanicamente a Stiles per non rovinare per terra.

«Dio mio, ma quanto pesi? Mi spezzerai la schiena, sarò costretto a camminare curvo per il resto della mia vita, mai pensato di metterti a dieta? D’accordo, la smetto.»

Derek rotea gli occhi mentre Stiles lo mette a fatica sul sedile dell’auto, scaricandolo come un peso morto ma ehi, sta già facendo più di quanto in realtà dovrebbe, nessuno ha detto che dovrebbe farlo come si deve. Rimonta in auto e parte, il silenzio nell’abitacolo spezzato solo dai rantoli dell’alfa ferito e sanguinante.

Stiles gli dedica qualche sguardo di sottecchi e lo trova decisamente troppo pallido, avrà perso molto sangue? Dovrebbe portarlo in ospedale, dio, ha gli occhi cerchiati di viola, ma i medici si chiederebbero come mai le ferite guariscono così in fretta e no, grazie, non ne hanno bisogno. Perché le ferite stanno guarendo, sì? Sembrano parecchio brutte, a guardarle, la carne lacerata in più punti e una probabile infezione in corso, forse ha davvero bisogno di un medico.

Stiles digita un numero sul cellulare e attende.

«Amico, abbiamo un problema. Ho trovato-»

_Non adesso, Stiles. Ti richiamo._

«Ma-»

Il telefono viene messo giù senza che Stiles abbia la possibilità di spiegare la situazione e Derek, non si sa come, trova la forza per ridacchiare sarcasticamente.

«Il tuo amico è troppo impegnato con la cacciatrice per darti retta.»

«Sì. Cioè no. Non lo so. È probabile. In ogni caso, non è questo il punto», risponde Stiles tutto d’un fiato mentre l’eco delle parole di Derek continua a bruciargli dentro. «Il punto è che tu sei ridotto a brandelli e quelle ferite fanno parecchio schifo, e non so nemmeno _chi_ te le ha fatte!, e sinceramente credo che dovrei portarti in ospedale ma penso che mi azzanneresti se lo facessi, quindi non so cosa cazzo fare e-»

«Portami da Isaac. Le ferite guariranno.»

«Davvero? Perché non sembra, e neanche tu ne sembri molto convinto, e sinceramente non ne sono convinto neanche io ma, ehi!, sei tu il capo.»

Stiles è conscio di stare blaterando più del solito, ma la situazione lo rende nervoso. Derek è messo male e, davvero, quelle ferite hanno tutta l’aria di non voler guarire da sole, e perché tocca sempre a lui risolvere i casini degli altri, dannazione? Prima Scott e i suoi istinti omicidi, poi Jackson, adesso questo! Insomma, che cosa vogliono tutti quanti da lui?

…e Derek si è addormentato. Perché sta dormendo, non è così? Dev’essere così, _deve_ , perché non può essere svenuto nella sua macchina oltre ad avergliela imbrattata di sangue, oddio, ha bisogno di un’altra Adderall perché il suo cervello non si muove correttamente, è troppo lento, non riesce a fornirgli ipotesi disponibili o pensieri coerenti e il cellulare non poteva scegliere momento migliore per squillare, grazie a dio.

«Scott? Amico devi-»

_Stiles? Cosa succede?_

Merda. «Oh, papà, ciao! Stavo aspettando che Scott mi richiamasse, dovevamo, uhm, dovevamo organizzarci per un gruppo di studio stasera ma non so, sembra che non tutti possano partecipare quindi mi sa che dovremo rimandare, sai come vanno queste cose-»

 _D’accordo. Ti aspetto per cena, non tardare_.

«Aehm, ecco, vedi…» Cristo, suo padre lo ucciderà, non può dirgli che Derek è svenuto e rischia di morire dissanguato sul sedile della sua jeep, deve trovare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa che sia abbastanza credibile da impedire a suo padre di rivolgergli domande scomode. «Veramente ho giusto incontrato Derek, gli si è fermata la macchina, non so che problemi abbia, lo sto accompagnando da un amico e poi torneremo insieme a riprenderla, per fortuna non è molto lontana, non preoccuparti, non farò tardi.»

C’è una pausa al telefono, suo padre rimane in silenzio per qualche istante prima di sospirare, sconfitto.

_Immagino che questa non sarà l’ultima volta… dovrò abituarmi a te che esci con Derek Hale, non è così? Stiles, sta’ attento._

«Certo, certo, sì, non preoccuparti, starò attento, andremo a recuperare la macchina e poi magari mangiamo qualcosa fuori, tu sta’ tranquillo, ok? Devo andare, siamo arrivati, ci vediamo più tardi a casa. Ciao!»

Stiles chiude in fretta la comunicazione prima che la sua linguaccia lunga possa combinare qualche casino al quale potrebbe non essere in grado di porre rimedio. Derek accanto a lui è ancora svenuto, è bianco come un lenzuolo, sembra che gli abbiano drenato tutto il sangue dal corpo, e Stiles gli dà degli schiaffetti sul viso nel vano tentativo di farlo rinvenire.

«Ti prego non morire, ti prego ti prego ti prego.»

La casa di Isaac appare all’orizzonte e Stiles imbocca il vialetto senza neanche rallentare mentre l’attacco di panico minaccia di coglierlo da un momento all’altro. Il cuore gli batte all’impazzata come un tamburo nel petto e vedere Derek ancora incosciente non migliora la situazione, ma perché proprio a lui?!

«Che diavolo-»

«Dammi una mano, presto!» Stiles scende velocemente dall’auto e si precipita ad aprire la portiera di Derek; lo afferra per le spalle e con difficoltà riesce a tirarlo fuori ma è troppo pesante per lui, se solo Derek fosse sveglio almeno potrebbe camminare appoggiandoglisi addosso e Stiles non dovrebbe sopportare tutto il suo peso da solo, dannazione, perché quell’idiota di Isaac non si decide a dargli una mano?

Boyd si presenta sull’uscio e quando vede la scena corre a prendere il corpo privo di sensi di Derek, alleggerendo Stiles che iperventilando si appoggia le mani sulle ginocchia e cerca di respirare normalmente senza molto successo.

«Dove credi di andare?»

Erica gli sbarra l’ingresso in casa e Stiles la guarda come se fosse fuori di testa, dice sul serio o è impazzita del tutto?, certo che Derek poteva scegliersi un branco migliore, quanto è idiota.

«L’ho trovato, l’ho portato qui e voglio vedere come sta, mi sembra il minimo!»

«Non ce n’è bisogno, _ragazzino_.»

«Uno, hai la mia stessa età, quindi sentirmi dare del ragazzino da te mi fa il solletico, ha ha.» Stiles le dedica uno sguardo che sembra farle abbassare la cresta almeno un po’. «Due, l’ho trovato io, mi ha imbrattato l’auto di sangue, mi ci è svenuto dentro facendomi prendere un accidente e non me ne andrò di qui fino a che non avrò visto come sta, chiaro?»

«Lascialo passare.» La voce profonda e calma di Boyd li raggiunge dall’interno ed Erica si volta per guardarlo. Dopo quelli che Stiles ha deciso essere i tre secondi più fottutamente lunghi della sua vita la bionda si fa da parte, mostrando le zanne al suo passaggio.

«Stronza.»

Stiles non si cura neanche dell’insulto o di come la stronza in questione potrebbe prenderla, ha cose più importanti a cui pensare adesso –come Derek che non guarisce né riprende conoscenza ma sembra piuttosto sul punto di tirare le cuoia da un momento all’altro. Stiles ignora Isaac e Boyd in piedi in salotto attorno al loro capobranco e piuttosto si inginocchia davanti al divano sul quale lo hanno adagiato.

«Cos’è successo? Chi è stato a ridurlo così?»

«Non ne ho idea, non me lo ha detto», risponde Stiles con la voce di forse qualche ottava più alta del normale ma non si possono mica controllare gli attacchi di panico, no?

«Deve pur averti detto qualcosa!», sbraita Erica al suo indirizzo e Stiles ha già le palle piene di lei, non la sopporta, era meglio quando era ancora umana, adesso è così arrogante e _stronza_ che Stiles vorrebbe solo spaccarle un vaso in testa –se poi lei non tentasse di ucciderlo, cosa che non solo farebbe, ma lascerebbe da parte il tentare per compiere direttamente l’omicidio efferato, e Stiles non ha nessuna intenzione di morire così giovane.

«Non mi ha detto niente, niente di niente, a parte di portarlo qui. Ne so quanto voi, quindi smettetela con queste cazzo di domande e fate qualcosa per aiutarlo, ha perso troppo sangue e le ferite non sembrano guarire da sole, dev’esserci qualcosa che possiate fare, no? Dovrebbe avervi insegnato qualcosa!»

«Datti una calmata», lo ammonisce Boyd ma Stiles scrolla violentemente le spalle e indica Derek mezzo morto sul divano.

«Non so se lo hai notato, ma sembra che questa volta _ci stia lasciando le penne_ , ed è risaputo che io sono un ADHD e se qualcosa come un _tizio moribondo_ mi sconvolge la giornata, be’, la crisi di panico non solo è assicurata ma è anche inevitabile e io ho bisogno di Adderall, o una camomilla, anche una camomilla andrebbe bene, cavolo, potrebbe andare persino una birra, l’alcool rilassa i nervi no?»

I tre lupi gli dedicano uno sguardo perplesso e piuttosto confuso, evidentemente non hanno mai avuto a che fare con qualcuno affetto da questo tipo di sindrome comportamentale prima. Ma a Stiles non importa, possono anche andarsene affanculo per quel che gli importa, l’importante è che pensino a sistemare quei cazzo di squarci sul petto di Derek e poi potranno andarsene al diavolo in santa pace.

Senza allontanarsi dal suo posto accanto al divano prende il cellulare e scrive velocemente un messaggio a Scott, sperando che lo legga presto e si decida a raggiungerlo. Ma per quanto presto Scott possa arrivare sarà sempre troppo tardi, per allora Stiles sarà immerso nella crisi di panico fino al collo perché quel cretino di Derek non può morire così, è un modo troppo stupido, non per le ferite, ma un Alfa grande e grosso che si lascia morire su un divano brutto rivestito da una fodera ancora più brutta non è umanamente possibile.

*

I lupi per fortuna hanno smesso di tenerlo d’occhio e sono tutti andati affanculo –no, no, sono tutti andati a dormire, che per Stiles equivale ad andarsene affanculo, ed è sinceramente grato che si siano tolti dai piedi perché, uh, _lupi_.

Scott ci ha messo più di mezzora a raggiungerlo e quando ha visto Derek in quelle condizioni non è riuscito a nascondere un’espressione preoccupata; ha chiamato il dottor Deaton, che li ha raggiunti poco dopo ed è riuscito, nonostante non si trovasse in una vera sala operatoria, a ricucire Derek il tanto che bastava a far guarire le ferite. Ferite inferte da un Jackson in versione lucertola gigante, a quanto pare. Di male in peggio.

Scott ha detto a Stiles di tornarsene a casa, hanno discusso animatamente perché per un impulso stupido e irrazionale Stiles non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciare il capezzale di Derek, e alla fine Scott ha sospirato dichiarando una muta sconfitta, offrendosi come alibi per il padre di Stiles che lo avrebbe creduto addormentato in casa del suo migliore amico. Fortuna che la madre di Scott aveva il turno di notte.

Poi, dopo aver spostato Derek in una vera stanza e su un vero letto, a poco a poco tutti sono andati via, e Stiles si è ritrovato seduto a gambe incrociate su quello stesso letto a guardare Derek dormire, che è una cosa stupida e lui stesso non riesce a spiegarsela, ma si sentiva qualcosa nello stomaco, come l’assurda sensazione che se solo se ne fosse andato Derek avrebbe magari potuto morire e lui non lo avrebbe visto.

Che è una cosa molto molto stupida, davvero, ma sembra in qualche modo meno stupida adesso che nella stanza ci sono solo loro due, immersi nel buio della notte con solo la luce della luna a diffondere un po’ di chiarore nella stanza silenziosa.

Derek si rigira nel sonno, il braccio gli scivola giù a sfiorare il pavimento e la fasciatura al torace è decisamente più rassicurante della carne viva di poche ore prima.

Quando Derek apre gli occhi Stiles non se ne accorge neanche, troppo impegnato a reggersi la testa tra le mani cercando di far pace con il suo stupido cervello che gli dice di restare e subito dopo di andare via, che la cosa non gli compete, salvare Derek e portarlo lì è stato già abbastanza, eppure in qualche modo è _giusto_ che Stiles rimanga al suo capezzale, che si preoccupi per lui senza neanche sapere il perché. Forse perché nonostante le minacce di morte Derek gli ha salvato la vita, e lui ha fatto altrettanto.

Succede qualcosa di strano, quando si salva la vita a qualcuno. In qualche modo si instaura una sorta di legame, come un filo invisibile che tiene unite le due persone in questione, perché la morte è una cosa piuttosto definitiva e se qualcuno ti strappa alle sue grinfie non puoi dimenticartene. Se succede più di una volta, poi, equivale a dichiararsi amore eterno. Non esattamente, ma può essere identificato come qualcosa di simile.

È solo quando la mano di Derek sfiora la sua che Stiles sobbalza e si accorge dei suoi occhi aperti, che per un istante brillano di rosso nel buio sordo prima di tornare alla loro normale tonalità di verde.

«Oh, ehi, guarda un po’ chi è tornato nel mondo dei vivi! Non ti muovere troppo, non vorrai rovinare la fasciatura?, e il non movimento ti impedisce anche di sbranarmi, nel caso te ne venisse voglia per non so quale assurdo motivo.»

«Stiles-»

«Dopotutto non ti ho portato in ospedale, che sarebbe stata la cosa più logica da fare in una situazione come questa», Stiles lo interrompe senza neanche accorgersene, i suoi tentativi di tenere a freno la lingua che sfumano davanti ai suoi occhi attoniti. «Scott alla fine è riuscito a raggiungerci. Amico, avresti dovuto vederlo! Era bianco, bianco stile lenzuolo, non bianco quanto te ovviamente, devi aver perso quasi tutto il sangue che hai in corpo. Per fortuna è arrivato il veterinario, lo ha chiamato Scott, ed è riuscito a ripulirti quei graffi schifosi che avevi su tutto il corpo, e a quanto pare adesso le ferite dovrebbero cominciare a guarire normalmente.»

«Stiles.»

«Cosa?», chiede, segretamente grato che il tono perentorio di Derek sia riuscito a interrompere il suo flusso interminabile e inarticolato di parole.

«Va’ a dormire.»

«E io che mi aspettavo almeno un “grazie”, tzè.» Stiles si finge offeso, ci scherza su perché è così che si fa sempre con qualsiasi cosa, ma in fondo un po’ offeso lo è sul serio. Davvero, Derek avrebbe potuto quanto meno ringraziarlo di avergli salvato la pelle, sarebbe stato il minimo. E invece no, tutto quello che ha avuto da dirgli è stato uno stupido “ _va’ a dormire_ ”, e forse, data la convalescenza, Stiles potrebbe provare a dargli un pugno sul naso, per togliersi la soddisfazione. Con ogni probabilità Derek lo verrebbe a cercare una volta guarito, ma almeno morirebbe soddisfatto.

«Troppi pensieri, troppe emozioni», rantola Derek dopo un po’, la voce arrochita dal sonno e dalla guarigione in corso. «Smetti di pensare e va’ a dormire.»

«Whoa, cos’è, sei anche telepatico adesso?»

Derek ride, o almeno ci prova, con sua grande sorpresa. «No, è solo l’istinto del lupo.»

«Quindi come funziona? Puoi –potete percepire le emozioni come tutti gli altri animali? Non venire mai vicino alla mia camera la sera, allora.»

Derek scuote la testa, ma il sorriso è ancora sulle sue labbra.

«Anche volendo non potrei, comunque. Andare a dormire», continua Stiles con un’alzata di spalle. «Mio padre sa che dormo da Scott, il quale sarà immerso in un sonno profondo e mi ucciderebbe se solo provassi a svegliarlo, e non so se ti ricordi, ma sono scampato alle sue fauci già un paio di volte, non ho nessuna intenzione di trovarmi a doverlo fare di nuovo.»

«Sdraiati.»

Il tono di Derek è perentorio, ma non come al solito. Non è come quando parla ai suoi lupi, o quando dà ordini a lui e Scott, quando gli occhi sono ridotti a fessure e la mascella è serrata. Adesso è diverso, il tono non ammette repliche ma il viso di Derek è rilassato, un po’ sofferente ma tutto sommato tranquillo, non sembra aver intenzione di attentare alla sua vita  almeno per il momento.

«Oh, grazie a dio, mi stava venendo la  gobba a furia di star seduto qui!»

Stiles si sdraia nella metà vuota del letto a due piazze mentre Derek inarca le sopracciglia e lo guarda come se si fosse rincretinito all’improvviso. Il letto è abbastanza grande per tutti e due, comunque, e Stiles ne ha piene le palle di starsene seduto tutto scomodo, nessuno che gli abbia neanche offerto una poltrona, che maleducati. E poi è un letto, lui ha sonno, Derek si sta riprendendo ma non potrà fargli del male per qualche ora ancora, quindi non c’è niente di male nel mettersi a dormire almeno un po’. Il giorno dopo lo aspetta la scuola, deve arrivarci riposato.

Derek lo guarda intensamente, in silenzio, e Stiles si sente vagamente a disagio ma il sonno sta prendendo il sopravvento e avrà modo di ripensare a quello sguardo dopo averci dormito su. Si gira su un fianco, gli occhi rivolti a Derek e alla luce che entra dalla finestra, e con un sonoro sbadiglio si lascia scivolare in un sonno ristoratore e senza sogni.

*

Quando Stiles arriva a scuola, gli occhi ancora gonfi di sonno e il viso tirato, trova Scott ad aspettarlo all’ingresso. Il cielo è terso in quella mattina tiepida, e Stiles è grato che il freddo invernale stia abbandonando Beacon Hills per lasciare il posto a una più luminosa e calda primavera.

«Come sta?»

«Quando mi sono alzato l’ho trovato in cucina a litigare con Erica, quindi presumo abbastanza bene. È guarito quasi del tutto, tranne che per il caratteraccio: quello se lo porterà nella tomba.»

«Non mi sembra ci sia molto da scherzare, Stiles.» Scott lo guarda, serio in viso. «Se l’avessero messo fuori gioco saremmo stati nei guai fino al collo. Sarà pure uno stronzo, ma è la nostra unica possibilità di sconfiggere il Kanima. Ci ha fatto prendere un bello spavento.»

Attraversano insieme ingresso della scuola già gremito di studenti e un silenzio quieto si abbatte su di loro. È vero, se a Derek fosse successo qualcosa di brutto –be’, di _più_ brutto di quello che è già accaduto- loro si sarebbero ritrovati nella merda più totale, e scherzarci su non sembra una buona idea neanche a lui.

«Ehi, ma che-» Stiles protesta quando Scott arriccia il naso e comincia ad _annusarlo_. In pubblico. «Buono, Scotty, a cuccia! Ci manca solo che ti vedano così per completare il mio già meraviglioso suicidio sociale.»

«È che… niente, lascia perdere.»

« _È che_ , cosa?» Stiles percorre l’ultimo tratto di corridoio che lo separa dal suo armadietto occhieggiando Scott, che sembra sentirsi parecchio a disagio al momento.

«Hai un odore strano addosso», risponde, spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra quando Stiles si ferma per guardarlo meglio.

«Amico, non so se hai notato ma porto gli stessi vestiti di ieri. Fortuna che ho un cambio nell’armadietto.»

«No, è…» Scott si interrompe, lasciando la frase a metà, ma l’occhiataccia di Stiles lo spinge a continuare. «È un odore diverso. Di Derek.»

«Tu- io che cosa?! Sei impazzito, per caso? Il tuo senso dell’olfatto deve avere qualche serio problema, Fido.»

«Nessun problema, hai l’odore di Derek addosso.» Scott lo guarda, imbarazzato, come se avesse scoperto qualcosa che avrebbe dovuto rimanere nascosto e l’espressione di Stiles, incredula e _sorpresa_ , sembra dirla lunga su-

«Avevo sonno e ho dormito sul letto, genio, dato che nessuno si è preoccupato di sistemarmi da qualche altra parte, e- è impossibile, smettila di dire idiozie a quest’ora ingrata del mattino, il mio cervello non carbura ancora abbastanza bene per reggerle.»

«Il lupo non sbaglia mai.» Scott si picchietta il naso con un dito e seppellisce la testa nel proprio armadietto alla ricerca dei libri mentre Stiles continua a guardarlo come se si fosse bevuto il cervello. Ma Scott è sicuro di ciò che dice, di ciò che ha sentito, e Stiles non può essersi impregnato così tanto dell’odore di Derek solo dormendo nel suo stesso letto. È impossibile, per quanto forte l’odore dell’Alfa possa essere. Forse in fondo è vero, quello che Stiles tenta di negare con tutte le sue forze; forse c’è davvero qualcosa di diverso tra lui e Derek, e forse il suo migliore amico non vuole dirglielo. Che è il pensiero più orribile della giornata. Che motivo avrebbe Stiles per non parlare con lui, di qualsiasi cosa si tratti?

Il cellulare di Stiles nel frattempo lo avvisa dell’arrivo di un nuovo messaggio e lui lo tira fuori dallo zaino con un sospiro. Odore di Derek, puah.

_Nuovo messaggio da: Derek_

_Va meglio. Potrei persino morderti per aver invaso il mio spazio personale nel letto._

 

«Ehi, tutto bene?» Scott poggia una mano sulla spalla di Stiles quando lo vede impallidire; l’amico gli restituisce lo sguardo con le guance rosate e anche il collo non nasconde un certo rossore.

«Certo.»

_Invio messaggio a: Derek_

_Ha ha. Divertente, molto divertente, amico. Sei stato tu ad usarmi come cuscino, quindi è tutta colpa tua. Felice che ti stia riprendendo. Devo scappare a lezione. Matematica, ugh. Saluta Erica l’omicida per me. Anzi no, non farlo, vorrei che la mia testa rimanesse dov’è adesso._

Stiles segue Scott in classe e prende posto al solito banco subito dietro di lui; apre il libro a una pagina qualsiasi e tira fuori il vecchio portapenne che non usa mai ma che continua a tenere nello zaino. Glielo aveva regalato sua madre, tanti anni prima, e nonostante sia vecchio e lercio lui semplicemente non se la sente di gettarlo via. Ci nasconde dentro il cellulare adesso in modalità silenziosa, guardandolo ogni tre o quattro secondi nel caso in cui dovesse ottenere risposta. Quando il professore entra in classe e inizia a spiegare lo schermo si illumina e qualcosa dentro Stiles si muove all’altezza dello stomaco. È bello avere compagnia durante le due ore della lezione che odia di più al mondo.

*

_Nuovo messaggio da: Derek_

_Sono curioso di sapere cosa ne pensa tuo padre di ieri sera._

_Invio messaggio a: Derek_

_Ne è entusiasta, considerato che sa che ho dormito da Scott._

_Nuovo messaggio da: Derek_

_Sa perfettamente dove hai dormito._

_Invio messaggio a: Derek_

_No che non lo sa!_

_Nuovo messaggio da: Derek_

_…certo, come dici tu._

_Invio messaggio a: Derek_

_E adesso sto per diventare paranoico,_

_grazie per avermi illuminato la giornata, amico._

_Nuovo messaggio da: Derek_

_Non c’è di che._

_Invio messaggio a: Derek_

_Non c’è che dire, sei il fidanzato migliore del mondo!_

_Nuovo messaggio da: Derek_

_…e non hai ancora visto niente._

_Invio messaggio a: Derek_

_Sembrava una minaccia._

*

«Credo che Erica voglia uccidermi.»

«Lo credo anch’io.»

Stiles getta lo zaino per terra e si lascia cadere sul divano accanto a Derek, che ha quasi ripreso il suo colorito normale e sembra meno morente di quanto non fosse la notte precedente. Ha ritrovato la voglia di rispondergli a tono, quindi deve stare davvero molto meglio. Stiles non si cura dello sguardo scocciato di Isaac né di quello omicida di Erica, che lo ha accolto sulla porta con gli occhi ambrati e le zanne scoperte. Non si cura nemmeno di Boyd, seduto in cucina a studiare come un qualsiasi normale studente.

«Bene. Vorrà dire che dovrò comprare una scorta infinita di proiettili d’argento, per stare tranquillo.» Stiles si mette più comodo sul divano e poggia i piedi sul tavolino basso lì di fronte. «Se dovesse uccidermi, mio padre ucciderebbe te.»

«Me?»

«Certo. Hai il compito di proteggermi, e amarmi, e onorarmi finché morte non ci separi.» Stiles prende una manciata di popcorn dalla ciotola che Derek tiene in grembo e se li infila in bocca tutti insieme.

«Non ho mai detto che lo volevo.» Derek lo guarda male mentre Stiles, imperterrito, continua a rubargli il cibo da sotto al naso. Se solo avesse un po’ di cervello, il ragazzino, saprebbe che non si prende mai il cibo ad animali come cani o lupi. Potrebbero staccarti un braccio a morsi.

«Lo so, ma ormai sei invischiato in questa situazione tanto quanto me.» Stiles gli dedica un sorriso adorabile e decisamente ironico, con il solo risultato di farlo sbuffare. «Mettiti l’anima in pace.»

Rimangono in silenzio per un po’, a mangiare popcorn giusto per aver qualcosa da fare. Stiles ruba il telecomando incastrato sotto alla coscia di Derek e si dedica allo zapping selvaggio passando velocemente oltre programmi di cucina e repliche infinite di “ _I love Lucy_ ” fino a fermarsi, estasiato, sui cartoni animati che seppur triti e ritriti non lo stancheranno mai. Derek sbuffa, forse contrariato dalla scelta, ma rilassa la schiena contro la spalliera e non dice nulla, le ferite sul torace fasciate e in via di guarigione che lo infastidiscono ancora durante i movimenti.

«Tuo padre sa che sei qui?»

«Certo.»

«E?»

«E niente», risponde Stiles senza staccare gli occhi dalla tv. «Ha detto di non fare tardi e rientrare per cena. Sai, potrei anche sfruttare la situazione a mio vantaggio, potrei dirgli che sono con te e andare a spassarmela per i bar a ubriacarmi, circondato da ragazze bellissime e molto felici della mia compagnia.»

Le narici di Derek fremono per un istante e Stiles abbandona i cartoni giusto in tempo per vedere la sua espressione tirata, cominciando a ridere a crepapelle.

«Okay, okay, niente sesso, droga e rock’n’roll», dice scuotendo la testa. «Dio, sei un gran guastafeste, te lo ha mai detto nessuno?»

«Sì, ma non hanno vissuto abbastanza per raccontarlo.» Derek lo guarda truce e Stiles, ancora ridendo, si alza e si avvia verso la cucina. «Dove stai andando?»

«A prepararti qualcosa da mangiare. Sei malato, be’, più o meno; devi mangiare cibo sano, come si deve, e non rimpinzarti di schifezze.» Stiles agita una mano senza neanche voltarsi a guardarlo e si fionda sul frigo, sperando di trovare qualcosa di anche lontanamente decente. «Vediamo un po’, uova… uova, e uova. Oh, guarda, ci sono le uova! Farò un’omelette.»

Erica sembra sul punto di alzarsi e azzannarlo ma non lo fa. Se ne resta seduta al tavolo, guardando Stiles in tralice con occhi che promettono vendetta, o morte, tanto nel suo caso è uguale. Boyd tiene la testa sul libro di Chimica come se niente di strano stesse succedendo e Isaac preferisce evitare la compagnia di Stiles, così lascia la stanza e se ne va da qualche altra parte.

«Stiles.»

«Sì?»

«I proiettili non ti serviranno.»

«Bene.»

Quello sulle labbra di Derek è un sorriso, uno vero. Forse non molto ampio, diciamo pure abbastanza ridotto, ma comunque è un sorriso, ed è luminoso, ed è anche la prima volta che Stiles vede Derek sorridere, lasciando da parte ghigni e smorfie varie. Deve ammettere che è un bel sorriso, e forse se Derek sorridesse di più la gente non penserebbe a lui come un pazzo omicida per la maggior parte del tempo. Se Derek sorridesse a Stiles farebbe piacere.

*

«Ti ha mai detto nessuno che sei molesto?» Derek rotea gli occhi quando Stiles irrompe nel soggiorno in uno svolazzare di camicia a quadri, gettando lo zaino per terra e lasciandosi cadere sul divano con un tonfo sordo.

«Più o meno tutti quelli che conosco, ma sono così irresistibile che ci passano sopra.» Stiles lo guarda con una smorfia irriverente sulle labbra e gli pungola la spalla con un dito. «Anche tu rientri nella categoria, ovviamente. Che guardi di bello?»

«No che non ci rientro», Derek soffoca il ringhio di esasperazione che spontaneo gli nasce in gola. Stiles è capace di fargli perdere le staffe con una facilità che lui definirebbe incredibile, come minimo. È un gran rompipalle, molesto oltre umana sopportazione, non fa che parlare e parlare e parlare, e non contento pungola il suo interlocutore per accertarsi di ricevere la giusta attenzione.

«Sì che ci rientri, Brontolo!» Stiles ride e si mette più comodo, i piedi sul tavolino di fronte alla tv e la spalla che sfiora impertinente quella di Derek.

«Di’ un po’, non hai una casa dove guardare la tivvù?»

«Tecnicamente sì, ce l’ho, ma mi diverto di più qui. E poi devo assicurarmi che Erica non ti stupri nel sonno, e credimi, succederà. Quando meno te lo aspetti, quando avrai la guardia abbassata e starai dormendo placidamente come un tenero lupacchiotto lei ti salterà addosso, ti strapperà i vestiti e ti stuprerà selvaggiamente.»

Derek trattiene un altro ringhio e sospira quando Stiles gli strattona violentemente il braccio per enfatizzare l’idiozia appena uscita fuori dalla sua bocca. Stiles è molesto, e decisamente stupido, e la sua idiozia sfiora livelli terribilmente alti. Ma Derek non può saltargli alla gola, non può anche se ogni tanto gliene viene voglia, e quando Stiles si lascia scivolare contro la sua spalla, la testa indietro e il telecomando in mano, Derek reprime l’impulso di mostrargli le zanne per fargli prendere un bello spavento.

«Ci credi veramente a quello che dici, non è così?»

«Fermamente.» Stiles annuisce con fare deciso e cambia canale. «Succederà, ti dico, e allora potrò dire “ _te l’avevo detto_ ”!»

«Passi molto tempo a fantasticare sulla cosa, vedo.» Derek ghigna e si riprende il telecomando, sintonizzandosi di nuovo sulla partita di baseball. «Erica che mi strappa i vestiti. Interessante fantasia, Stilinski.»

«Oh, sta’ zitto», sbuffa Stiles dandogli un pugno sulla spalla, perché Derek è un maniaco e si fa questi assurdi film mentali, non lui; lui è un sedicenne governato dagli ormoni, ma non cadrebbe mai così in basso. «Devi passare a prendermi, stasera, comunque.»

«E perché mai?» Derek prova a riprendersi il telecomando, finito magicamente nelle mani dell’altro, ma le dita di Stiles sono salde e sembrano irremovibili.

«Perché ho delle ricerche da fare sul Kanima, genio!» Stiles lascia che Derek provi a solleticargli le dita con le proprie, senza successo (i cartoni animati sono molto meglio di una stupida partita, e lui non ha nessuna intenzione di perdere la battaglia). «Il bestiario è in latino, ricordi? E io non conosco il latino, per cui l’unico modo di scoprire qualcosa è continuare a cercare.»

«E perché dovrei passare _io_ a prenderti?» Derek stringe le dita di Stiles tra le proprie e cambia canale senza bisogno di sottrargli il telecomando.

«Sai cosa? Hai ragione!», esclama Stiles e il suo volto si illumina di una luce che a Derek non piace per niente. «Rimango qui, preparo qualcosa di decente da mangiare e dico a mio padre che mi riaccompagni dopo cena, sano e salvo e illeso.»

Se la sua mano non fosse ancora stretta attorno a quella di Stiles in quella stupida guerra per la tivvù, Derek se la schiafferebbe in faccia. Stiles è irritante e cocciuto, e Derek non riesce a spiegarsi come mai riesca a fargli saltare i nervi così tanto; non riesce a spiegarsi come mai la faccia franca ogni volta, soprattutto.

«Non sono il tuo autista, Stilinski.»

«Ma è un baratto!» Stiles alza la testa dalla sua spalla per guardarlo, indignato. «Io preparo la cena e tu mi riaccompagni a casa, si chiama _do ut des_.»

«Non sono sicuro che gli altri ti vogliano qui. Erica potrebbe assassinarti atrocemente mentre cucini.» Derek ride di gusto all’espressione shockata e orripilata di Stiles, che gli assesta un pugno forte sulla coscia.

«Sei un essere orribile, Derek Hale, orribile. Spaventare così un povero ragazzo innocente!»

«Tu di innocente non hai nulla, credimi.»

«Ad ogni modo, d’accordo.»

«Te ne vai?» Derek lo chiede con un pizzico di speranza ma allo stesso tempo, be’, Stiles potrebbe rimanere il tempo necessario a preparare la cena. È stufo di hamburger e patatine presi in volata al take away da uno dei suoi beta, un po’ di cibo sano non gli dispiacerebbe. Per quanto molesto e snervante, inoltre, Stiles ha davvero bisogno di fare quelle ricerche, ne hanno bisogno tutti quanti, e Scott, Derek ci mette la mano sul fuoco, non è disponibile ad aiutarlo per via della cacciatrice.

Gli amori tra adolescenti sono qualcosa che Derek non ha mai capito sul serio, neanche quando era a scuola e usciva con qualche ragazza per un po’. Nessuna di loro lo aveva ridotto a uno stupido essere inebetito come Allison ha fatto con Scott, nessuna gli aveva fatto perdere la testa o desiderare che fosse l’unica per il resto della sua vita. Ma forse le cose funzionano in modo diverso per lui, lupo fin dalla nascita. Forse nessuna è stata mai capace di fargli perdere così tanto la testa perché semplicemente non era _quella giusta_ , la compagna che il lupo cercava e continua a cercare tutt’ora. Per lui funziona diversamente perché non può accontentarsi di innamorarsi e basta, non è quello che il lupo vuole; quello che il lupo cerca è la sua metà, la metà della sua anima che riuscirà con la sua presenza a rendere completa la sua vita, quella capace di farlo sentire _a casa_ con un solo sguardo.

«D’accordo che Erica potrebbe tentare di uccidermi.» Stiles si appoggia contro di lui a peso morto e sorride, angelico. «E per punirti delle cose orribili che mi hai detto ti starò incollato fino a che non mi riaccompagnerai a casa, perché lo farai, sennò mio padre verrebbe a cercarti con la pistola.»

«Non sono la tua babysitter.» Derek grugnisce, infastidito, ma non tenta nemmeno di cacciarlo via perché sarebbe inutile e servirebbe solo a farlo accanire di più nel trasformare il suo pomeriggio tranquillo in un inferno. Quindi si rilassa contro il divano e lascia che Stiles si sistemi meglio, la testa sulla sua spalla e la mano che regge il telecomando adagiata mollemente sul suo addome.

«No, sei il mio finto-fidanzato, e devi fare tutte le cose che farebbe un fidanzato vero.»

«Dimmi una sola parola e lo _sbrano_.»

Il ringhio di Erica fa sobbalzare Stiles e Derek stesso, distratto a tal punto da non averla sentita arrivare. Non avrebbe dovuto sceglierla come beta, è troppo ribelle, troppo in preda alle _emozioni_ per ragionare razionalmente, troppo presa a odiare Stiles per capire quanto sbagliato sarebbe anche solo _graffiarlo_. Sarebbe difficile anche per lui richiamare il lupo che ha assaggiato il sangue.

Derek si volta a guardarla, gli occhi rossi dell’Alfa che brillano minacciosi, e per evitare possibili mosse avventate da parte sua stringe possessivamente un braccio attorno alle spalle di Stiles, il corpo paralizzato dalla paura e l’adrenalina alle stelle.

Derek non dice nulla. Risponde invece con un ringhio basso e profondo, minaccioso, la mano ferma sul petto di Stiles che sembra tranquillizzarsi un po’ a quel contatto. Gli occhi di Erica risplendono, ambrati, mentre indietreggia lentamente, conscia di quanto oltre si sia spinta questa volta, conscia di quanto male Derek potrebbe farle se solo osasse poggiare un dito sull’umano. Non capisce perché, ma c’è qualcosa in Stiles che Derek pensa valga la pena salvaguardare e proteggere, è come se fosse qualcosa di speciale che lei non riesce a vedere, che _nessuno_ riesce a vedere. Derek lo ha notato e fa di tutto, sempre, per tenerlo al sicuro, difendendolo in modo più morboso e agguerrito rispetto a come faccia con gli altri.

Per lei, Stiles non ha niente di speciale. O forse ce l’aveva, ma adesso non importa più; adesso lei è forte e può fare a meno di cose futili come le cotte adolescenziali, può fare a meno del desiderio di sentirsi desiderata e integrata. Può fare a meno di tutti quelli che non siano parte del suo branco, di tutti quelli che non siano Derek. Perché Derek non è la stupida cotta adolescenziale, il ragazzo che ti fa venire il batticuore e le gambe di gelatina. Derek è il suo Alfa, la sua guida, il suo unico punto fermo in un mondo che gira sempre più veloce; Derek è sicurezza e forza, Derek è protezione, Derek è qualcosa che trascende l’amore, qualcosa che le è strisciato fin nelle ossa e la riscalda con il suo calore. Derek è destinato ad essere il suo compagno, la sua metà per il resto della vita, finché morte non li separi. Letteralmente.

Lui non sembra ancora averlo capito. Sembra non aver capito quanto Erica possa essere per lui, quanto possa rafforzarlo e renderlo migliore, e si fossilizza invece su un essere insulso come Stiles, trascorre intere giornate insieme a lui e _morirebbe_ pur di proteggerlo. Darebbe la vita per lui senza pensarci un istante, lo farebbe perché lo crede giusto, perché vede in lui qualcosa che è celato al resto del mondo, qualcosa che lei non è neanche sicura che esista.

E il ringhio soffocato e gutturale di Derek le spezza il cuore perché lui non capisce, non la _vede_ , non la _sente_ , e stringe Stiles contro il proprio corpo come se fosse la cosa più importante del mondo, e a lei non resta che indietreggiare, sconfitta, e rintanarsi in un angolo a leccarsi ferite scavatele dentro con una lama rosso sangue come gli occhi di Derek.

«Derek, amico, credo che tu possa lasciar andare la presa adesso…» Stiles sussurra parecchio tempo dopo, spaventato dall’espressione sul volto dell’altro. Lo ha visto raramente così, le zanne scoperte e gli occhi rossi colmi di rabbia, e quel ringhio gli risuona nello sterno per il contatto dei loro corpi, così vicino e profondo che potrebbe provenire da Stiles stesso. E Derek lo guarda senza dire una parola per quelli che sembrano istanti infiniti durante i quali il cuore di Stiles batte all’impazzata minacciando di saltargli fuori dalla gola.

«Lei. È.»

«Una pazza psicopatica che tu hai trasformato in lupo mannaro, dandole così il potere di _ammazzare_ veramente qualcuno? Sì, ci hai preso.» Stiles sfiora piano un braccio di Derek con la punta delle dita perché nonostante la paura di vedersele staccate a morsi gli sembra la cosa più giusta da fare, perché Derek ringhia ancora e sembra avere bisogno di qualcosa che lo riporti alla realtà e lui vuole davvero vederlo tornare alla realtà, lo vuole tanto, con tutte le sue forze.

«No.»

«No?» Stiles lo guarda, incredulo. «No come “ _non è una pazza psicopatica con manie omicide_ ”, questo no?»

«No.»

Derek lo stringe forte, all’improvviso, e Stiles si ritrova circondato del suo odore e dalle sue braccia, il viso sepolto nella sua maglietta mentre le mani di Derek stringono forte e non accennano a mollare la  presa e un calore forte lo pervade. Il calore di Derek, il calore del suo corpo la cui temperatura è più alta di quella di un essere umano. E vorrebbe dire qualcosa, Stiles, perché quella è una situazione imbarazzante, perché Derek lo sta _abbracciando_ , ugh, e i ragazzi non si abbracciano a meno che non sia una partita di Lacrosse, per quanto ne sa lui.

«No come “ _non mollo la presa_ ”.» Oh, adesso ha senso. Mica tanto. «Sei sotto shock. Così tanto shock da non farti tremare neanche. Passerà.»

«Sto benissimo», tenta di protestare Stiles ma una mano di Derek gli accarezza la testa e l’altra è ferma, calda, alla base della sua schiena.

«No che non stai bene», sussurra  Derek contro il suo orecchio tirandoselo un po’ di più addosso e muovendosi sul divano fino a trovare una posizione più rilassata. «Quando l’adrenalina scenderà ti ritroverai con una crisi di panico in atto. Sei già un rompiscatole senza andare in iperventilazione.»

Oh, allora è quello.

Stiles si concentra, a fatica, sui cartoni animati in tv mentre il battito ritmico e calmo del cuore di Derek lo rilassa e scioglie i nervi tesi. Forse potrebbero andare a mangiare qualcosa fuori, evitare Erica sembra l’opzione migliore  al momento.

*

Stiles non ha neanche lontanamente idea di come sia successo, ma tant’è.

Ricorda l’espressione diffidente di suo padre al vedere la macchina di Derek nel vialetto, venuto a prenderlo per “ _un’uscita tra amici_ ” che tradotto nel loro linguaggio vorrebbe dire “ _riunione di gruppo per capire come diavolo fare a tenere a bada Jackson_ ”. Ricorda che suo padre lo ha seguito alla porta ed è rimasto sull’uscio, lo sguardo cupo tutto tipico del genitore preoccupato e super apprensivo.

Non ricorda il gesto che suo padre ha fatto a Derek, dietro alle sue spalle, ma ricorda chiaramente Derek che scende dall’auto con l’espressione che sembra dire “ _questa me la paghi_ ”. Ricorda Derek che si riferisce a suo padre con tono calmo e cortese, e _rispettoso_ ; Derek che promette di riportarlo a casa per mezzanotte e si congeda dallo sceriffo con un cenno del capo e una stretta di mano.

Quello che Stiles non ricorda bene, forse perché il suo cervello ha ritenuto opportuno farglielo dimenticare, è suo padre che invita Derek a cena, con uno sguardo che promette atroci dolori e sofferenze nel caso di risposta negativa, seguito da un casuale “ _facciamo il prossimo sabato sera, e potrete andare alla festa della quale mi hai parlato solo se Derek ti riporterà a casa per l’orario stabilito_ ”.

Una volta seduti in auto e partiti alla volta di casa di Scott, Derek era sembrato contrariato. Stiles ha capito solo dopo alcuni minuti di silenzio che in realtà si trattava di tutt’altro, che Derek era semplicemente _serio_ e aveva intenzione di mantenere la parola data a suo padre. Stiles aveva colto nei suoi occhi verdi illuminati dalla luce della strada la _voglia_ di mantenere la promessa, forse dettata dalla voglia di riscattare il proprio nome, il bisogno che Derek aveva di non sentirsi così tanto tagliato fuori, per un motivo o per un altro.

Poi Scott era montato in auto e Derek aveva cominciato a parlare di alcune nuove scoperte riguardo al Kanima, e quando anche Allison si era unita a loro (con la copertura di una serata di studio da un’amica) la discussione si era infervorata e varie opzioni erano state messe sul piatto, ognuna più assurda e improbabile dell’altra. Avrebbero trovato una soluzione, prima o poi, una soluzione che _non_ avrebbe comportato il brutale omicidio di Jackson, nonostante Stiles si fosse espresso a favore della mozione insieme a Derek.

Poi Derek lo aveva accompagnato a casa, esattamente fino alla porta, e lo aveva congedato con un “ _non tentare di avvelenarmi_ ” al quale Stiles aveva risposto con un elegante dito medio e una piuttosto infantile linguaccia.

*

«Chi? Cosa? Chi è morto?»

_Non è morto nessuno._

Stiles si rigira nel letto, il cellulare contro l’orecchio, e quando il suo sguardo incontra la radiosveglia sul comodino sospira, sarcastico.

«Derek, sono le tre del mattino, e tu non mi chiami mai a meno che non sia un’emergenza. Ho già detto che sono le tre? Le tre. Del mattino. Chi è morto?»

Derek sospira all’altro capo del telefono e Stiles può quasi vederlo scuotere la testa, può praticamente sentirlo scuotere la testa, Derek scuote la testa molto spesso quando Stiles è coinvolto nella conversazione.

_Di nuovo, non è morto nessuno. Hai dimenticato lo zaino coi libri da me. Da Isaac, tecnicamente._

«Oh. _Oh._ » Stiles si strofina gli occhi e si rimette sdraiato, dopo esser balzato in posizione seduta per l’ansia della telefonata. «Zaino, libri. Ricevuto.»

_Non avrei dovuto chiamare, scusa-_

«No, no… è okay», mormora Stiles cercando di coprire uno sbadiglio. «Mi sarei svegliato lo stesso, sai, perché, uh, per salire sul tetto e guardare le stelle, le stelle si guardano solo di notte, e a me piace guardarle. Le stelle. Si chiama astronomia.»

Stiles sente Derek ridere, poi c’è un fruscio e probabilmente è solo Derek che si sistema meglio nel letto mentre la risata non accenna a morire sulle sue labbra. A Stiles piace sentire Derek ridere, è una cosa che non succede spesso anche se ultimamente Derek ci è andato vicino molto più del solito, e tutte quelle risate trattenute Stiles le considera un’importante vittoria personale. Riesce a vederlo, Stiles, il volto di Derek che si illumina nella stanza buia, le labbra che si stirano verso l’alto e il suono che gli nasce nel petto, che romba nella sua gola prima di venire fuori.

_Ti sei addormentato?_

«No, ti ascoltavo ridere», risponde Stiles sinceramente e se non avesse così tanto sonno probabilmente arrossirebbe, ma è notte, e le conversazioni notturne hanno un ché di diverso da quelle fatte alla luce del sole. «Ora so che ti verrà voglia di sbranarmi, e non mi farò vedere per almeno un mese, ma dovresti ridere più spesso.»

_Perché fa bene all’anima e tutte quelle cazzate?_

«No, perché fa bene _a te_. E fa bene a me sentirti ridere, mi fa passare la fifa matta che ho delle tue brutte brutte zanne.» Derek ride di nuovo, e Stiles sapeva che non se la sarebbe presa per la battutaccia. Derek gli lascia passare parecchie battutacce, quando non c’è nessun altro in giro che possa ascoltare e lui non rischia di rovinarsi l’immagine di grande lupo incazzoso che si è duramente creato. Gliele lascia passare soprattutto la notte quando alle volte capita che, dormendo con il cellulare vicino, parta in automatico la chiamata e Stiles risponde, svegliato dalla vibrazione; gliele fa passare persino quando risponde alla sua, di chiamata, a notte fonda o poco prima dell’alba, perché i cellulari sono aggeggi cattivi e malefici e le telefonate partono da sole, e anche se Derek di solito risponde con la minaccia di morte certa, be’, chissene frega.

 _Dormi, adesso_.

«Solo se mi canti una ninnananna!» Stiles quasi si soffoca con la propria risata e, davvero, se li immagina gli occhi verdi di Derek socchiusi e l’espressione incazzosa. È così prevedibile.

 _Sei un caso clinico. Davvero. Sto per riagganciare_.

«E la mia ninnananna?» Il ringhio soffocato di Derek riesce a farlo ridere ancora di più, costringendolo a coprirsi la bocca con una mano per non svegliare suo padre. «D’accordo, ricevuto, niente ninnananna. Derek…?»

_Non metto giù._

«Bene», Stiles sorride e si sistema comodo nel letto, il cellulare sempre vicino all’orecchio e il respiro regolare di Derek è la migliore ninnananna del mondo.

 _Se russi un’altra volta rompo il telefono_.

«Buona notte anche a te, grande lupo cattivo.»

*

E adesso la cena è passata, senza particolari incidenti di percorso. Derek si è presentato in perfetto orario portando un dolce alla crema comprato alla pasticceria più meravigliosa della città, e a parere di Stiles qualcuno da qualche parte aveva ardentemente desiderato che la cena andasse bene perché non c’era altra spiegazione al fatto che Derek avesse inconsapevolmente preso il dolce preferito di suo padre.

Hanno parlato, tra un boccone di cibo e un altro, e Derek ha persino rifiutato il bicchiere di vino che lo sceriffo gli ha porto, guadagnando così parecchi punti nella sua classifica personale. Derek si è dimostrato rilassato e cordiale durante la serata, ridendo alle battute di Stilinski senior e raccontando qualche aneddoto sul suo periodo trascorso a New York. A Stiles non sono andati a genio i ricordi di quello che per Derek rappresenta un periodo migliore di questo, forse perché in fondo è un po’ geloso del fatto che Derek abbia avuto l’opportunità di lasciare Beacon Hills. Opportunità che lui non potrà cogliere prima di qualche anno ancora, e il solo pensiero di andare a studiare al college porta sempre con sé il profumo fantastico della libertà.

«Grazie della cena, sceriffo.»

«Grazie a te.» Stiles guarda suo padre porgere la mano a Derek con negli occhi qualcosa di completamente diverso dalla diffidenza e molto più simile, invece, a una pacifica e non forzata sopportazione.

«Stiles, perché non vai in macchina?»

Suo padre lo ha detto con tono tranquillo ma il suo sguardo è serio, e Stiles ha preferito scappare piuttosto che indagare oltre. Derek gli rivolge un cenno del capo quasi a volergli dire che va bene, che non c’è niente di cui preoccuparsi, e quando si chiude in auto Stiles viene sfiorato dal pensiero che la cosa si sta spingendo forse troppo oltre. Suo padre crede che lui e Derek escano insieme, e lo stesso crede anche tutta la scuola. Forse persino l’intera città. Quello che è cominciato come una piccola bugia per nascondere una più grande e terribile verità si sta trasformando in semplice _routine_ , e nessuno ormai si stupisce più se nei discorsi di Stiles casualmente viene fuori il nome di Derek o se trascorre la maggior parte del suo tempo a casa di Isaac, seduto sul divano a fare i compiti accanto a un Derek assorbito dalla tivvù.

Anche Scott ha smesso di stupirsi e di fargli domande, nonostante sappia la verità sulla faccenda. Allison si è abituata alla situazione con velocità impressionante, e Lydia ha cominciato a mostrare segni di irritazione ogni qual volta si parla di Derek. Ma a Stiles non può importare di meno. Lydia appartiene al passato, e per quanto sia felice di riaverla in giro  per la scuola dopo la brutta esperienza in ospedale, be’, non gli fa più lo stesso effetto di prima.

«È andata bene.» Stiles si allaccia la cintura e guarda Derek con gli occhi pieni di stupore. «È andata bene sul serio. E gli sei piaciuto –okay, forse non siamo ancora a quel livello, ma non ti detesta. Wow, sono impressionato.»

Derek cerca di trattenere un sorriso che Stiles riesce comunque a cogliere e mette in moto.

«Cosa ti ha detto?»

«Che se ti succede qualcosa o ti faccio soffrire mi spezza tutte le ossa che ho in corpo e poi mi riduce a uno scolapasta, perché è lo Sceriffo e ha una pistola, nonché modo di coprire il mio omicidio.»

«Oddio, oh mio dio, oddio, mi sto vergognando a morte, non mi sono mai vergognato tanto in vita mia!», esclama Stiles, nel panico, e tutto ciò che vorrebbe fare in questo momento è trovarsi un bel posticino isolato in cui scavarsi una buca e seppellirsi per il resto della sua vita perché, ehi!, quello è _Derek_ , e suo padre non può aver seriamente detto una cosa del genere a Derek, cristo.

Quando non ottiene neanche un suono in risposta Stiles si volta a guardare Derek e lo vede sorridere, e la cosa non lo sconvolge più di tanto perché capita spesso che Derek sorrida, quando sono insieme e non ci sono altri lupi o esseri umani in giro. Stiles è arrivato alla conclusione che il motivo per cui Derek faccia tanto il duro, nascondendosi dietro a un muro spesso e alto per non far avvicinare nessuno, sia in realtà la paura di venire ferito dalle persone. Un po’ come Stiles, che si nasconde dietro la sua sindrome comportamentale per non ampliare il suo ristrettissimo giro di amicizie. Gli capita anche di nascondersi dai suoi stessi amici e persino da suo padre, perché il mondo è un posto troppo duro e alle volte lui non è sicuro di potercela fare. Non vuole che gli altri lo sappiano, che lo vedano debole, che vedano quanto gli manchi sua madre e quanto il non averla si sia portato via un pezzo di lui, e quindi si trincera dietro a una barriera di sarcasmo alimentata da battute sagaci che nemmeno l’Adderall riesce ad attutire.

«Avresti preferito che mi fossi trasformato davanti a lui?»

«Ha ha, quanto sei spiritoso, sei così spiritoso che sono piegato in due dalle risate, guarda come sono piegato!» Stiles gli dà un pugnetto innocuo sulla spalla e si apre in un sorriso. «Ammettilo, in fondo sei un bravo ragazzo. Fai tanto il duro e lo stronzo, ma sei tenero come un agnellino.»

«Io l’agnellino me lo mangio a colazione.»

L’arrivo provvidenziale di Scott salva Stiles dal lasciarsi sfuggire una battutaccia sui lupi mannari, e quando ripartono dopo la breve fermata gli occhi di Derek scintillano nell’oscurità dell’abitacolo mentre Stiles si rilassa contro il sedile e sorride senza un perché.

*

La festa è proprio come Stiles se l’aspettava. Birra e alcool a fiumi, quasi tutta la scolaresca della Beacon Hills High School e musica a tutto volume a far da sfondo alla serata mentre i falò illuminano il bosco offertosi inconsapevolmente da scenario.

Scott ed Allison li salutano con un cenno del capo e si dileguano nella mischia, probabilmente in procinto di appartarsi in qualche angolino e baciarsi fino a non avere più aria, pensiero che fa contrarre lo stomaco di Stiles perché, ugh, bleah.

Derek si guarda intorno, i muscoli delle spalle tesi in segno d’allerta, l’aria tranquilla e rilassata di poco prima svanita nel chiarore del fuoco. Stiles sente lo strano impulso di dargli una sonora pacca sulla spalla e mettergli in mano un bicchiere di birra, ma sa che Derek lo ucciderebbe se solo ci provasse. D’accordo, ultimamente si è preso alcune libertà con lui, ma è sempre meglio non esagerare. È che le parole “ _lupo mannaro_ ” vengono come spazzate via ogni volta che Stiles trascorre del tempo con Derek, ogni volta che lo prende in giro e ride, ogni volta che Derek gli dà una sonora sberla per farlo tornare con il naso sui libri, oppure ogni volta che gli sorride e la giornata sembra illuminarsi un po’.

«Derek, è una _festa_.» Stiles lo guarda e gli poggia una mano sul braccio. «Solo un branco di ragazzi che hanno voglia di divertirsi. E di bere, anche,  ma non è la cosa principale. Rilassati.»

«C’è un Kanima in giro, e se non ci sbagliamo c’è anche qualcuno che lo controlla.» Derek serra la mascella ma il suo sguardo si è in qualche modo addolcito. «Sono assetati di sangue e uccidono la gente, Stiles.»

«Uccidono la gente che  uccide altra gente», lo corregge l’altro strattonandolo piano per la manica della giacca. «Andiamo, Derek, quanti di questi studenti credi possano essere assassini a sangue freddo? È una festa, divertiamoci! Non sono uscito di casa e venuto qui per starmene seduto in disparte a fare il muso perché qualcosa di brutto potrebbe succedere.»

«Ma _potrebbe_ succedere qualcosa di brutto», sussurra Derek guardando male due ragazzi che gli passano accanto sghignazzando in preda all’alcool. «E ho promesso a tuo padre che _a te_ non sarebbe accaduto niente di male.»

«Derek Hale, cavalier servente e paladino della giustizia!» Stiles non si lascia intimidire dall’occhiataccia che l’altro gli dedica, ormai ci è così abituato che non gli fa più quasi effetto. «Non ho intenzione di rovinarmi la serata perché _tu_ hai fatto una promessa a mio padre. Piuttosto, ho voglia di bere una birra, e anche qualcos’altro, e tu mi starai incollato addosso per assicurarti che io sia sano e salvo a fine serata.»

Stiles ignora il sospiro di protesta di Derek e gli stringe il polso, strattonandolo e tirandoselo dietro contro la sua volontà. È una festa e lui ha voglia di bere, e Derek rimarrà con lui ogni secondo, niente potrebbe andare storto. Se anche dovesse succedere, Derek sarebbe pronto a pararglisi davanti e _ringhiare_ a chiunque osasse anche solo _pensare_ di fargli del male, e a Stiles piace come quel pensiero lo solletichi dentro, formicolando caldo nel suo stomaco e facendolo sentire leggero e tranquillo.

Stiles si fionda sui barili di birra, la folla si sposta per fargli spazio (be’, tecnicamente per far spazio _a Derek_ , ma è uguale, tanto stanno insieme) e riempie due bicchieri, porgendone uno a Derek e osservando con un sorriso la sua espressione seria e un po’ contrariata. Ma non può dirgli di no, non può rifiutare il drink e se anche dovesse farlo Stiles si assicurerebbe di farlo bere anche a costo di legarlo a un albero e costringerlo lui stesso. Dopo qualche istante di tremendo conflitto interiore palesemente riflesso nei suoi occhi, Derek si dichiara sconfitto con un sospiro e ingolla il primo sorso di birra.

«Ecco il mio ragazzo!», esclama Stiles con un sorriso a trentadue denti e gli batte una mano sul petto, trovandolo caldo sotto ai vestiti. Cose da lupi. «E ora balliamo.»

«No.» Derek afferra la mano che ancora si trova sul suo petto e questa volta il suo sguardo è irremovibile, e neanche con tutte le suppliche del mondo Stiles riuscirebbe a fargli cambiare idea.

«Per favore!»

«No.»

«Dai! Solo per cinque minuti. Tre? Due? Ti prego! Voglio vederti ballare, Derek Hale.» Stiles continua con la supplica pressando più forte la mano contro il petto di Derek, il calore del lupo che si diffonde nel suo corpo tramite il contatto. E poi, inspiegabilmente, si ritrova con il braccio piegato dietro la schiena, Derek appoggiato contro di lui che lo tiene ben saldo con una sola mano.

«Io. Non. Ballo.» Derek soffia contro il suo orecchio e il fiato caldo che gli accarezza il collo gli manda un brivido lungo la schiena perché, uh, birra e un sedicenne in costante crisi ormonale non sono esattamente una combinazione perfetta. «Non nel modo _classico_ , comunque.»

Stiles sente una vampata di calore avvolgerlo, perché oltre all’alcool e agli ormoni ci si mette pure il fuoco, e avverte il ghigno di Derek sulla pelle, riesce a figurarsi chiaramente lo scintillio nei suoi occhi adesso socchiusi. Derek, sotto lo strato di stronzo colossale e quello di bravo ragazzo, nasconde un terzo strato, più recondito e in qualche modo animalesco. Uno strato primordiale che richiama il lupo dentro di lui e che lo rende per definizione un bastardo sexy, e Stiles è solo un povero sedicenne con gli ormoni in subbuglio, e se Danny non passasse di lì e decidesse di fermarsi giusto in quel momento la situazione potrebbe potenzialmente sfuggirgli di mano.

«Ecco la coppia più chiacchierata della scuola», ride Danny dando a Stiles, ancora immobilizzato contro Derek, un pugno amichevole sul braccio. Derek lascia andare il suo braccio così che Stiles possa riportarlo in una posizione normale e gli poggia invece la mano libera sul petto, all’altezza del cuore.

«Non credo ci abbiano mai presentati», dice con voce suadente e Stiles vede Danny fremere con _desiderio_ perché, andiamo, chi non fremerebbe alla vista di Derek o al suono basso e roco della sua voce?

«Non ho mai avuto l’onore, no.» Danny sorride in risposta e dedica a Derek quello che Stiles riconosce essere uno sguardo ammiccante. Stiles porta la mano libera su quella di Derek, sempre ben ferma sul suo cuore, e intreccia le dita alle sue sentendole così calde da far quasi male. Danny è proprio una puttana, non c’è che dire, e Stiles non ha mai creduto ai luoghi comuni sui gay, ma il modo in cui Danny guarda Derek, quasi sbavando e invitandolo con lo sguardo a fargli cose molto molto sexy, gli fa ribollire qualcosa dentro e conferma che sì, i gay sono puttane. Tutti quanti. Dal primo all’ultimo.

«Derek, lui è Danny. Compagno di scuola e della squadra di lacrosse.» Stiles sorride all’indirizzo di Danny e poi si volta a guardare Derek, impassibile e incantevole con quel sorriso affascinante ancora sulle labbra. «Danny, lui è Derek.»

«È un piacere.»

«Anche per me.»

Per qualche istante la musica e il crepitio del fuoco riempiono il silenzio imbarazzante che si è venuto a creare, e Stiles vorrebbe davvero che Danny la smettesse di scopare Derek con lo sguardo perché, ehi, nel caso se lo fosse dimenticato Derek sta con lui. Che non è esattamente la verità, ma questo Danny non può saperlo, e non è carino provarci con il finto-ragazzo di qualcun altro.

«Perché non andiamo a farci un giro, _piccolo_?» Derek soffia all’orecchio di Stiles stando bene attento a farsi sentire da Danny, che dedica loro un sorriso imbarazzato. Derek stringe la mano di Stiles nella sua e con un movimento fluido lo affianca, un braccio attorno alle spalle e la mano sempre al suo posto.

«Piacere di averti conosciuto», sorride poi all’indirizzo di un Danny a metà tra il sognante e l’imbarazzato. Stiles sorride al compagno di squadra, un calore costante sul petto a ricordargli la vicinanza di Derek, e con la birra intatta ancora in mano saluta brevemente e si allontana, da Danny e dal fuoco e da tutti gli altri ragazzi che guardano lui e Derek come se fossero fenomeni da baraccone.

«Mi piace quando fai il geloso», sorride Derek quando trovano un posto più calmo e la musica arriva attutita alle loro orecchie, meno fastidiosa di prima. Stiles si volta a guardarlo indignato e per poco non versa la birra per terra.

«Io non sono geloso», risponde, piccato, e Derek si lascia andare a una risata sincera prima di stringerlo un po’ più forte a sé.

«Certo.»

«Dico sul serio!»

«Allora non ti dispiacerebbe se volessi tornare da, come si chiama?, _Danny_ , non è così?» Derek lo guarda intensamente, il sorriso ancora sulle labbra, e fa per lasciarlo andare.

«Mi dispiacerebbe, ma non per il motivo che credi.» Stiles si tira di nuovo il suo braccio addosso con uno scatto e annuisce, deciso a far valere le sue ragioni. «Il bosco non è un posto sicuro, lo hai detto anche tu, e io non ho intenzione di rimanere qui da solo mentre tu vai a spassartela con Danny –che, lasciatelo dire, gradirebbe parecchio, ma è un po’ una puttana, quindi non fa testo.»

Derek abbandona il bicchiere di birra sul tappeto di foglie e con una lentezza esasperante, senza mai interrompere il contatto visivo, guida Stiles fino a farlo poggiare ad un albero con la schiena e, be’, la birra è un po’ ingombrante in questo momento, quindi meglio metterla via.

«Il tuo corpo trasuda _gelosia_ da tutti i pori», sussurra Derek contro il suo orecchio prima di inspirare profondamente, gli occhi chiusi per lasciare spazio agli altri sensi. Stiles si ritrova per un momento a corto di ossigeno, il volto di Derek troppo vicino al suo; Derek inspira una seconda volta, lentamente, e rilascia l’aria contro la base del suo collo procurandogli un brivido. Derek Hale, una zona appartata in un bosco e gli ormoni non sono _per niente_ una bella combinazione. O lo sono, dipende solo dai punti di vista.

«No, decisamente no, niente gelosia, ah ah.» Stiles si ritrova a blaterare come sempre, il cervello ridotto a una gelatina indistinta mentre Derek gli poggia una mano sul fianco e lentamente si fa spazio in mezzo alle sue cosce. «Geloso di Danny, poi, neanche per sogno, nemmeno in un milione di anni-»

«Stiles, sta’ zitto.»

«Subito.»

Derek scuote piano la testa e sorride sulle sue labbra, una mano ad accarezzargli il viso in fiamme, e Stiles sa che Derek può sentirlo arrossire anche a un chilometro di distanza, e nonostante dovrebbe sentirsi imbarazzato a morte semplicemente non gli importa, non fino a che Derek rimane tra le sue gambe e continua a guardarlo a _quel modo_. Come se Stiles fosse la cosa più importante di tutto l’universo, come se fosse così irresistibile da ridurre il cervello di Derek a una massa informe di materia grigia, come se al mondo non esistessero che loro due e il rumore del loro respiro spezzato.

E quando Derek lo bacia il mondo sparisce sul serio.

All’inizio è un bacio leggero, solo uno sfioramento di labbra, e la barba corta di Derek fa il solletico a Stiles, che si ritrova a sorridere mentre cinge la vita dell’altro con le braccia e gli poggia le mani sulle spalle larghe. Derek continua a guardarlo, gli occhi che brillano nel buio, e inclina la testa strofinando il naso sulla guancia di Stiles, leccandogli piano il labbro inferiore e stringendo più forte la mano sul suo fianco. Stiles sente il cuore battergli come impazzito nel petto ed è sicuro che anche Derek lo sente, lo sentirebbe anche se fosse lontano, a questa non-distanza è probabile che gli sembri un rumore assordante ma in fondo a chi importa? Stiles schiude piano le labbra per accogliere la lingua di Derek nella sua bocca, ed è così calda e umida che la sola sensazione di accarezzarla con la propria manda per tutto il suo corpo piccole scosse di piacere. Dio, si sta eccitando per un _bacio_ , chissà cosa succederebbe se lui e Derek finissero a letto insieme.

Perché è Derek, non c’è dubbio. Nessuno gli ha mai fatto questo effetto prima, neanche Lydia, che forse era più una cotta innocente che altro. Derek è diverso.

Derek è caldo contro di lui, ed è così sexy che _chiunque_ vorrebbe saltargli addosso al solo vederlo; Derek lo guarda come se Stiles gli _appartenesse_ , e lo fa da praticamente sempre. Perché nonostante tutto era ovvio che ci fosse qualcosa di speciale, in loro due; perché Derek non gli avrebbe mai permesso di avvicinarsi tanto se così non fosse stato, perché tra loro si è instaurato un legame dalla prima volta che si sono visti. Salvandosi la vita a vicenda, poi, è stato come ammanettarsi volontariamente l’uno all’altro e gettare la chiave nell’oceano.

Stiles accarezza la lingua di Derek con la propria e geme nella sua bocca quando l’altro strofina il bacino contro il suo, roteando i fianchi e cercando un punto di frizione più ampio. Stiles divarica automaticamente le gambe, giusto un po’ di più, giusto per permettere a Derek di insinuarvisi meglio in mezzo e continuare a farlo impazzire.

E poi Derek lo stringe, gli stringe forte la vita, e Stiles può quasi sentire le sue emozioni fluire attraverso il suo corpo caldo e duro. Derek stringe Stiles perché Stiles è _suo_ , gli appartiene completamente, sia che si trovino a gemere nel bosco o a casa, svaccati sul divano con le dita che si sfiorano per un motivo o per un altro, alla ricerca di un contatto costante e rassicurante. Perché quando è con Derek, Stiles si sente bene; si sente unico, e importante, e Derek non lo giudica mai per le sue idiozie, ma gli è sempre vicino in ogni cosa che fa, una presenza silenziosa e sicura in quella vita incasinata e caotica.

«Se io sono geloso, tu sei _territoriale_ », riesce a sussurrare Stiles quando Derek si separa dalle sue labbra e poggia la fronte contro la sua, il respiro affannato e un sorriso appena accennato.

«Io _sono_ territoriale, Stiles. Lupo, ricordi?» Derek risponde sussurrando a sua volta e strofina piano il naso contro la guancia di Stiles, poggiandogli entrambe le mani sui fianchi e sospirando.

«Quindi se io ipoteticamente ti dicessi che, non so, me ne torno dritto dritto da Danny e ti mollo qui tu-»

«Ti porterei la testa di Danny sull’uscio di casa entro l’alba.»

«Come sospettavo.»

Stiles sorride e gli poggia un bacio veloce sulle labbra mentre Derek seppellisce il viso nel suo collo e inspira profondamente, _sentendosi a casa_. Stiles lo stringe forte quasi avesse paura di vederlo scappare via da un momento all’altro e rimangono fermi in quella posizione per quelli che potrebbero essere pochi minuti o un’eternità, nascosti nel buio del bosco e lontani da una festa che hanno dimenticato.

*

_Nuovo messaggio da: Stilinski_

_Voglio andare ad un’altra festa. Tipo, ora._

_Invio messaggio a: Stilinski_

_La prossima volta che ce ne sarà una avvertimi._

_Sarò fuori dal Paese prima che tu possa rendertene conto._

_Nuovo messaggio da: Stilinski_

_Sei il lupo più brontolone di tutti._

_Invio messaggio a: Stilinski_

_Chiamami un’altra volta Brontolo e ti stacco le dita a morsi._

_Nuovo messaggio da: Stilinski_

_Anche io sono stato bene._

_A quando il bis? Perché sai, uh, ci vorrebbe._

_Invio messaggio a: Stilinski_

_Buona notte, Stiles._

_Nuovo messaggio da: Stilinski_

_Come, niente ninnananna?_

_Invio messaggio a: Stilinski_

_…_

_Nuovo messaggio da: Stilinski_

_D’accordo, d’accordo. Buona notte, Derek._

_Ah, domani esco prima da scuola. Ci vediamo da te. Da Isaac, tecnicamente._

_Invio messaggio a: Stilinski_

_Porta i biscotti._

_Nuovo messaggio da: Stilinski_

_…e la torta. Al cioccolato. Avrò bisogno di zuccheri per concentrarmi nello studio._

 

Derek si toglie la maglia e si lascia cadere sul letto, gli occhi rivolti al soffitto e il cellulare ancora ben stretto in mano. Inspira a pieni polmoni e l’odore di Stiles gli invade le narici, prepotente come il proprietario e ugualmente penetrante. Anche i suoi beta l’hanno sentito, l’odore di Stiles cucito sui suoi vestiti e sulla sua pelle, e hanno storto il naso ma non hanno osato commentare. Erica gli ha dedicato uno sguardo di fuoco, la gelosia e il _dolore_ provenienti da ogni poro della sua pelle, ma si è ritirata nella sua stanza senza dire nulla, memore dell’episodio di alcuni giorni prima.

Non poteva prevedere, Derek, che Stiles si sarebbe rivelato una presenza così importante nella sua vita. Non poteva prevedere che avrebbero trascorso così tanto tempo insieme, né che quel gran rompiscatole si sarebbe scavato a forza un posto dentro di lui per accamparcisi in modo permanente.

Stiles è un essere umano, Derek se lo ripete ogni istante che passano insieme, e tutto quello è così sbagliato da mettere in allarme tutti i suoi sensi di lupo. Ma non può evitarlo. Non può _non_ vedere Stiles, per quanto sarebbe in realtà la cosa giusta da fare; non può _non_ chiamarlo, ogni scusa più stupida della precedente, perché il solo suono della sua voce è come un tonico per i nervi. Ogni volta in cui guarda nei suoi occhi Derek non può fare a meno di sentirsi a casa, come se il resto del mondo sparisse e non ci fossero che gli occhi di Stiles a tenerlo ancorato a una realtà dura e grigia che si colora della sua risata o del suo blaterare insensato.

Non c’è un modo per esserne matematicamente sicuro, ma a Derek sembra di aver trovato la sua ancora di salvezza in quel ragazzino incasinato e insicuro.

*

«Torta e biscotti, come promesso. Che non si dica che non sono un uomo di parola!»

Derek gli dedica un sopracciglio inarcato ma non commenta, preferendo invece aprire gli involucri di cartone. I beta, chissà come mai, non si sono neanche fatti vedere. Sono probabilmente rintanati nelle altre stanze, o magari si stanno allenando o chissà che altro, a Stiles non importa molto. L’unica cosa importante è che i loro artigli rimangano lontani dalla sua persona, e grazie tante.

«Quanto hai da studiare?»

«Non molto.» Stiles fa spallucce e prende posto a una sedia della cucina, lo zaino già dimenticato ai suoi piedi. «Perché?»

«Perché potremmo andare da qualche parte.» Derek addenta un biscotto e annuisce, l’espressione rapita, e Stiles è seriamente tentato di scoppiare a ridere se non fosse per ciò che l’altro ha appena detto.

«Uscire?»

«Sì, Stiles, uscire. È una cosa che fanno tutti gli esseri umani che _non_ si rintanano in casa a guardare i cartoni animati.»

«Intendi _uscire_ uscire o solo uscire?»

«Certe volte sono convinto che la tua intelligenza ogni tanto la butti nel cesso.» Derek prende dal frigo del succo di frutta e torna a sedersi. Non capisce come mai Stiles la faccia tanto lunga, devono solo uscire, non è poi tutto questo gran casino.

«La mia intelligenza non l’abbandono mai, ha ha.» Stiles lo guarda, truce, prima di tornare a rivolgergli un’espressione confusa. «Derek, ero serio.»

«Anche io.»

Stiles alle volte non lo capisce. Derek gli sta _davvero_ chiedendo di uscire nel senso di appuntamento o vuole solo uscire come hanno sempre fatto finora? Non c’è una terza opzione, e lui non è sicuro di quale delle due sia quella giusta. Perché potrebbero esserlo entrambe. Perché la notte precedente potrebbe essere stata una one night stand, nonostante il termine non sia propriamente corretto perché, ehi!, loro non hanno fatto nulla se non baciarsi e strusciarsi furiosamente nel bosco. Coi vestiti addosso. Che è stata la cosa più eccitante che Stiles abbia mai fatto in vita sua, ma comunque potrebbe essere stata meno importante per Derek, o forse potrebbe essere stata importante ma non _così_ importante, perché Derek è più grande di lui e ha più esperienza in materia, e Stiles si sente così confuso che il cervello potrebbe esplodergli da un momento all’altro.

«D’accordo, usciamo», dice Stiles dopo alcuni istanti di silenzio che pesano su entrambi come un macigno. «Ma prima rispondimi.»

Derek non sputa il succo solo perché è un malvagio lupo Alfa, o almeno così crede Stiles, ma piuttosto rotea gli occhi verso il soffitto e proprio quando Stiles chiude i suoi aspettandosi una sonora sberla sulla nuca Derek si porta dietro di lui, le mani poggiate sul tavolo ai lati delle sue braccia.

«Vuoi che sia un po’ più chiaro?», sussurra contro il suo orecchio poggiando poi un bacio umido sul collo. «Penso che questo renda abbastanza l’idea.»

Stiles si ritrova a boccheggiare a corto di ossigeno quando la lingua di Derek gli sfiora la pelle sensibile che ricopre la giugulare e i denti la stringono, piano, subito dopo. Derek porta una mano sul suo viso continuando a dare parecchia attenzione al collo e lo fa voltare verso di sé, il cervello di Stiles ormai ridotto a un ammasso di poltiglia non bene identificata. Derek gli poggia un bacio sulle labbra, si prende tutto il tempo del mondo per assaporarle, leccandole con la lingua prima di forzare l’ingresso all’interno della sua bocca, e Stiles non è mai stato così felice di subire una violazione in vita sua.

La mano di Derek è ancora ferma sul suo viso, le dita che tracciano la linea della mascella, e i suoi stupidi occhi verdi sono spalancati e puntati in quelli di Stiles. Le labbra di Derek sono un po’ screpolate, la barba corta punge esattamente come la sera prima, ma la cosa che sta più a cuore a Stiles, al momento, sono i battiti impazziti del proprio cuore perché sa che Derek può sentirli, può sentirlo e _fiutarlo_ mentre l’eccitazione cresce dentro di lui classificandolo come il classico adolescente in crisi ormonale, e Stiles non vuole che Derek pensi questo di lui. Perché sì, d’accordo, i suoi ormoni sono impazziti, ma impazziscono solo quando Derek è nelle vicinanze, quando le labbra di Derek sono sulle sue e le sue mani lo sfiorano, o quando gli occhi di Derek si poggiano su di lui e sembrano volergli leggere dentro. Ed è tutta colpa di Derek se il suo cuore batte all’impazzata, d’accordo?, quindi Derek dovrebbe smettere di sorridere mentre lo sta baciando, dannazione.

«Studia, adesso.»

Quando Derek smette di baciarlo e sussurra sulle sue labbra, Stiles si sente come abbandonato. Dov’è finita la lingua? Che fine ha fatto il bacio? E soprattutto, dov’è finito lo strusciarsi selvaggiamente della sera precedente? Perché c’è qualcuno, a sud del suo ombelico, che gradirebbe parecchio la combinazione di lui, Derek e un divano –o una qualsiasi superficie disponibile.

Per fortuna Derek non dice una parola su quante _emozioni_ il corpo di Stiles emani al momento, anche se il sorriso si è allargato sulle sue labbra.

*

«Si sta facendo tardi.»

«Mmpf.»

«Stiles… Stiles?» Derek solleva un po’ la testa per guardarlo e lo trova placidamente addormentato, accoccolato contro il proprio corpo.

«Sarà meglio che tu avverta tuo padre.»

Stiles mugugna qualcosa d’indistinto e Derek sorride, scuotendo la testa. Tira fuori il cellulare dai jeans del bel addormentato e scrive un messaggio allo Sceriffo in cui lo avvisa che dormirà da Scott per questa notte. L’intera Beacon Hills li ha visti uscire insieme, per un gelato o una pizza o un giro in auto, e le chiacchiere su loro due sono aumentate a dismisura. Non è più solo la scuola, adesso. È l’intera città. E non hanno alcun bisogno che il padre di Stiles venga a conoscenza di quante volte in realtà il figlio crolli addormentato sul divano di casa di Isaac, tra le braccia di Derek. Scott è la scusa perfetta, e Derek non dimentica di avvisarlo.

Le cose sono diventate strane da quando lui e Stiles hanno cominciato a vedersi come più di semplici amici, da quando la loro relazione si è evoluta abbandonando il “ _ti-odio-mi-odi-salviamoci-la-vita-perché-in-fondo-siamo-persone-perbene_ ”. Scott è rimasto vagamente schockato dalla notizia, forse lo sarebbe stato meno se non si fosse imbattuto in loro quella notte nel bosco, ma tant’è. Allison sembra averla presa meglio e lo sguardo dipinto sul suo volto, quello sguardo che sembra dire “ _lo sapevamo tutti, era solo questione di tempo_ ”, dovrebbe dargli parecchio sui nervi ma non è così. È come se tutti fossero stati preparati a questo cambiamento e allo stesso tempo fosse piombato su di loro come un fulmine a ciel sereno, Derek non sa bene come spiegarlo. Di sicuro c’entra quello stupido equivoco che li ha coinvolti in una situazione scomoda, ma è molto più di questo.

È Stiles.

Tutte le volte che Derek ha minacciato di ucciderlo e tutte le altre in cui lo ha saputo in pericolo, e il suo cuore ha cominciato a correre all’impazzata, l’ansia e il disperato desiderio di salvarlo da qualsiasi cosa potesse succedergli che si riversavano sulla pelle di Derek come un calore penetrante e devastante.

È il blaterare di Stiles, l’addormentarsi addosso a Derek e usarlo come cuscino; sono le sue idee intelligenti e le sue uscite stupide, è il suono della sua risata. È il sospiro che sfugge alle sue labbra quando Derek, dopo aver riposto il cellulare nella tasca, se lo carica di peso sulle spalle per portarlo in camera.

Derek lo adagia piano sul letto; gli toglie le scarpe e gli sfila piano i jeans, le dita che fremono sui bottoni.

Stiles non è l’unico ad aver pensato di portare quella relazione al livello successivo, durante tutto il tempo trascorso insieme.

Lo ha sentito, Derek; ha sentito le emozioni fluire dal suo corpo e infrangersi nell’aria, ha sentito il desiderio e l’eccitazione, la lussuria, e ognuna di quelle emozioni lo ha scosso da capo a piedi con la potenza di un uragano.

Ma per Derek è diverso.

Non ha mai avuto problemi con il sesso, ne ha fatto parecchio e con diverse persone, l’esperienza non gli manca. Ma Stiles è un altro discorso, poco o niente c’entra la sua verginità.

Stiles si merita ogni cosa, tutto ciò che di buono Derek abbia da dare, e il solo pensiero di averlo nudo tra le braccia gli fa correre un brivido intenso lungo la schiena. Stiles merita di più di una semplice, frettolosa scopata svuota coglioni, e per la prima volta in vita sua Derek si sente pronto a dare, _vuole_ dare senza preoccuparsi di ricevere, vuole dare tutto, incondizionatamente. Vuole essere sicuro che _Stiles_ sia sicuro al cento per cento, perché questa volta è così diverso che Derek non saprebbe neanche da dove iniziare a spiegarlo.

Perché Stiles è quello che il lupo vuole, desidera avere accanto sempre, che si tratti di sesso o di esserci e basta, per il resto della sua vita. E Stiles probabilmente non riesce a capirlo, non riesce a capire perché Derek non voglia affrettare le cose perché lui non sente il lupo ululargli nel petto ogni volta che Derek è vicino. Non capisce l’attesa, Stiles, e se solo sapesse di quante volte Derek è costretto a frenarsi dal saltargli addosso salvo poi svuotarsi nella propria mano con l’immagine dei suoi occhi nocciola impressa nella mente probabilmente lo penserebbe pazzo, ma Derek sa che quando anche Stiles si renderà conto della situazione allora ne sarà valsa la pena.

«Derek…» Stiles mugugna il suo nome palpando il letto con una mano alla ricerca del suo corpo e Derek si decide a raggiungerlo, lasciando da parte i pensieri. Gli si sdraia accanto e guarda il suo volto illuminato da un raggio di luna che filtra dalla finestra, sfiorando il profilo con gli occhi.

«Sono qui. Dormi.»

«Mio padre…»

«Ci ho pensato io. Sa che dormirai da Scott.»

«Mmpf.» Stiles sorride, soddisfatto, e gli si sdraia addosso completamente, una mano sul suo fianco e il respiro caldo sul collo, e Derek non riesce a trattenere l’impulso di baciarlo.

Nonostante il sonno Stiles sembra svegliarsi il tanto che basta al contatto della sua lingua e risponde al bacio, provando a salirgli a cavalcioni e ritrovandosi invece lungo disteso sul letto con Derek tra le gambe. Stiles muove il bacino contro di lui, le mani che corrono sotto la maglia ad accarezzare la schiena calda dai muscoli tesi, e Derek si lascia sfuggire un ringhio soffocato nella sua bocca. Stiles sorride, gli occhi chiusi e l’espressione rapita, e continua ad accarezzargli piano la schiena prima di scendere a stringere il sedere tra le mani.

Derek si muove contro di lui e sospira, la sua forza di volontà annientata come ogni volta che Stiles lo provoca a quel modo. Scende a baciargli la gola, i denti lasciano piccoli segni rossi che la lingua si premura di alleviare, mentre insinua una mano tra i loro corpi fino a incontrare l’erezione nei boxer di Stiles, che trattiene il fiato al contatto.

Derek sorride sulle sue labbra, gli occhi che scintillano nella penombra. Gli piace fargli perdere il controllo, gli piace sentirlo sospirare e gemere al tocco delle sue mani, gli piace memorizzare ogni suo punto debole e scoprirne di nuovi.

«Derek… ti prego.» Stiles mormora, supplica, alza il bacino rendendo chiaro il concetto e Derek deve farsi violenza mentale per non tirarselo fuori dai pantaloni e scoparlo qui e ora. E dio, se lo vorrebbe. È probabilmente la cosa che vuole di più al mondo, dopo avere Stiles intorno a ogni ora del giorno e della notte, è la cosa che il suo corpo brama, è il motivo per cui tutta la sua pelle sembra andare a fuoco.

«Non c’è fretta», sussurra contro l’orecchio di Stiles, leccando e mordicchiando il lobo ottenendo gemiti sempre più forti mentre le gambe dell’altro si divaricano di più in un chiaro invito.

Un passo alla volta, avranno tempo. Tutto il tempo del mondo, perché il lupo dentro di lui non permetterà mai che Stiles vada via.

«Derek… voglio farlo adesso. Ti voglio. Voglio che mi scopi, e non serve ricordarti il discorsetto sulle basi e gli appuntamenti.» Stiles quasi piagnucola ma non abbandona neanche per un istante quel fiume di parole che lo caratterizza e viene fuori nei momenti meno opportuni.

Derek gli solletica il mento con la lingua prima di tornare ad avventarsi sulle sue labbra, la mano libera che sbottona i propri jeans. Stiles solleva il bacino tanto quanto basta a lasciare che Derek lo liberi dei boxer e geme forte, senza ritegno, quando Derek stringe in mano entrambe le loro erezioni, strofinandole una contro l’altra.

«Abbiamo tempo…» Derek sussurra ancora e spinge il bacino in avanti, la frizione che lo lascia a corto d’ossigeno per un meraviglioso istante e lo costringe a chiudere gli occhi, ispirando profondamente.

«Derek… oh mio dio.»

Derek sorride sulle sue labbra e continua a muovere la mano ritmicamente, la sensazione dell’erezione di Stiles contro la propria che gli fa dimenticare il mondo intorno, i beta in casa e la camera che non gli appartiene. La sola vista di Stiles ansimante, le guance accese dal desiderio e le labbra socchiuse in una muta preghiera basterebbero a eccitarlo per il resto della sua vita. Quando Stiles si aggrappa forte alle sue spalle e si muove nella sua mano a Derek sembra quasi che la stanza cominci a ruotare tutt’intorno a lui in un vortice di oscurità che profuma di sesso e di Stiles, e neanche il lupo è in grado di reggere oltre, agognando invece il brivido che gli scuote il corpo e lo porta al limite.

« _Vieni,_ Stiles.»

E Stiles trema, il suo corpo si tende sotto di lui e Derek può sentirlo, sentire ogni fibra vibrare mentre l’orgasmo lo coglie e gli si svuota in mano, e Stiles che viene strozzandosi con il suo nome in gola è tutto ciò di cui Derek ha bisogno per lasciarsi andare, oggi, domani, sempre.

Stiles gli poggia una mano sul viso e lo bacia, stremato e sudato, e Derek gli si lascia cadere addosso mentre la stanchezza prende il sopravvento senza curarsi di quanto siano sporchi o dello stato delle lenzuola. Tutto ciò che importa è il battito adesso più o meno regolare del cuore di Stiles e le mani che si stringono possessive sui suoi fianchi, e Derek si ritrova a pensare che il giorno in cui faranno _veramente_ sesso lui incontrerà la sua morte tra le cosce di Stiles.

*

Stiles non era preparato a tutto questo.

Quando quell’equivoco è diventato così grande da non poter essere gestito si è trovato a corto di idee, senza sapere bene cosa fare o cosa dire, come comportarsi. Non poteva dire la verità a suo padre e lasciare che la scuola e la città tutta credessero alla sua relazione con Derek era l’unica opzione disponibile al momento, ma lui non era preparato.

Non avrebbe potuto sapere che le cose si sarebbero fatte, be’, _serie_.

Derek ha sempre risvegliato alcuni sentimenti proibiti in lui, d’accordo, ma è una cosa che Stiles ha sempre attribuito a una banale crisi adolescenziale, colpa degli ormoni e niente più; non ha pensato neanche per un istante che potesse in realtà trattarsi di una crisi d’identità perché in effetti non lo è mai stata. Lo sguardo intenso di Derek gli ha sempre fatto venir voglia di sedersi e fissarlo per il resto della sua vita, ma non era poi tutto questo gran problema.

Derek è… Derek, un mondo a parte, così diverso da quello cui Stiles è abituato. Derek è uno che ha perso tutto, proprio come lui, e che come lui si è dovuto fare forza per andare avanti e affrontare il mondo. Derek è duro, con se stesso prima ancora che con gli altri, e non lascia che le persone gli si avvicinino il tanto che basta a vedere di cosa veramente è fatto. Questo Stiles può capirlo.

Lui e Derek hanno avuto un rapporto particolare dalla prima volta che si sono conosciuti, parlati, e per quanto inizialmente non si fidassero l’uno dell’altro in fondo andava bene così. Derek era pronto a ringhiargli contro o sbattergli la testa sul volante, Stiles era pronto a blaterare fino a stancarlo e ricevere brutti e minacciosi sguardi. Derek era pronto a farsi amputare un braccio da Stiles, Stiles era pronto a sorreggere il suo corpo paralizzato per più di due ore nella piscina della scuola. Tra loro ha sempre funzionato così, e questo Stiles poteva capirlo.

Può capire come sia riuscito ad avvicinarsi all’alfa, passo dopo passo, neanche questo è difficile. È successo e basta, colpevole l’equivoco e forse il bisogno di avere qualcuno pronto a coprirti le spalle quando necessario. È stato facile avvicinarsi senza quasi realizzare di star muovendo passi in quella direzione, è stato naturale, perché in fondo Derek è solo un essere umano e il suo bisogno di un amico non potrà mai venire soppresso dalla natura di lupo. È stato facile conoscersi, fare ricerche insieme o vedere Derek sorridere, sì, per Stiles è stato facile abituarsi a quello. Forse è stato un po’ meno semplice per Derek abituarsi al suo solito blaterare incontrollato, ma a quanto pare alla fine ci è riuscito.

Stiles era preparato a quel legame perché, andiamo, era ovvio che sarebbero diventati amici prima o poi; gli opposti si attraggono per definizione, e loro due sono quanto di più diverso e opposto possa esistere al mondo. Quello cui Stiles non era preparato è il _bisogno_ che in realtà ha di Derek, la necessità di saperlo sempre pronto ad affiancarlo a un minimo cenno, il bisogno fisico di stargli incollato addosso solo per sentire il suo calore sulla pelle.

Stiles non era preparato a trattenere il respiro all’arrivo di ogni nuovo messaggio per la paura di scoprire che qualcosa di brutto potesse essere successo, ed è così diverso dal modo in cui si preoccupa per Scott. Scott è come un fratello per lui, sono cresciuti insieme ed è stato lì ogni volta che Stiles ha avuto bisogno di un sostegno, o conforto, o semplicemente di qualcuno che ascoltasse il dolore fluire silenzioso dal suo corpo dopo la perdita di sua madre. Stiles si preoccupa per Scott, si preoccupa ogni giorno e il solo pensiero di non averlo più intorno lo terrorizza, ma il pensiero di non vedere più Derek gli toglie il fiato come se qualcuno lo avesse colpito con un pugno allo sterno, ed è così diverso.

Stiles non avrebbe mai pensato che la sola idea di perdere qualcuno, qualcun altro, potesse fargli venire da vomitare. Ma è successo, e si tratta di Derek, e le cose sono sempre un po’ diverse quando si tratta di Derek.

E lui non sa se è in grado di affrontarlo, è una sensazione tutta nuova nel suo petto e non la conosce ancora bene, è abbastanza chiara al centro ma un po’ sbiadita sui bordi, e forse i bordi sono importanti dopotutto. Forse i bordi sono la chiave per comprendere appieno quello che sta succedendo, forse lo aiuteranno a decifrare le emozioni negli occhi di Derek quando l’alfa fa del suo meglio per nasconderle alla vista.

Dio, è così confuso al momento, il suo cervello è un pentolone che bolle, pieno di idee e caos, e l’unica cosa che Stiles riesce ad inquadrare è il fumo, evanescente come quegli stupidi contorni e altrettanto inafferrabile, e se solo potesse parlare con Scott forse riuscirebbe a fare un po’ di chiarezza. Ma Scott è impegnato a non farsi uccidere dagli Argent, a cercare di fare funzionare le cose con Allison senza dover necessariamente finire come quei due disgraziati di Romeo e Giulietta, e Stiles lo capisce, davvero. Non pretende che Scott metta da parte la sua vita per lui, e i problemi del suo amico sono di certo peggiori dei suoi. Suo padre sembra aver accettato Derek, dopotutto. O almeno, non sembra più aver voglia di sparargli a vista.

E poi, ovviamente, c’è Derek che è uno stronzo e non vuole dargli una mano a capire la situazione, e lo bacia come se il mondo stesse per finire e quando Stiles sente l’impulso di saltargli addosso Derek finisce per masturbarlo senza spingersi oltre, e la cosa lo fa impazzire. Nel peggiore dei modi. Anche nel migliore, ma non è quello il punto.

Il punto è che Derek sembra essere l’unico a sapere comedovequandocosa fare o la direzione in cui stanno deragliando. Perché è quello che stanno facendo, deragliano a tutta velocità su un vagone che Stiles non conosce e l’unica sua certezza è che se un vagone deraglia non finisce mai bene.

Quindi forse è per questo che Derek non vuole, oddio il suo cervello non riesce nemmeno a pensarci, _farlo_. Forse è perché sa che le cose non andranno bene e loro saranno i Romeo e Giulietta gay della situazione, o forse semplicemente Stiles non gli piace abbastanza. Che è il pensiero più orrendo che Stiles abbia mai prodotto in vita sua e gli fa attorcigliare le viscere ogni volta che sfiora la sua mente, ma potrebbe anche essere la verità. Derek potrebbe gradire la sua compagnia, potrebbe piacergli averlo intorno e baciarlo, ma Stiles potrebbe non essere abbastanza per i suoi standard e quindi meglio evitare di complicarsi la vita, no?

No. Derek Hale farà sesso con lui, volente o nolente, e lo vorrà, perché altrimenti Stiles potrebbe anche suicidarsi per la vergogna, dio.

Ed è allora che gli viene un’idea.

*

È tutto così naturale e casuale che Derek non può essersi accorto di nulla. La tv accesa, il cartone di pizza sul tavolino di fronte al divano, la luce dell’abat-jour a illuminare il salotto, il solito caos di cuscini sparsi ovunque.

Quando Stiles comincia a baciarlo e lo spinge a sedere sul divano, salendogli in grembo subito dopo, Derek sembra farsi una vaga idea della situazione generale.

«Tuo padre-»

«In servizio per il turno di notte», mormora Stiles tenendogli una mano sul viso e lasciando l’altra libera di vagare sul suo petto. Riprende a baciarlo con più foga, muovendo piano il bacino contro di lui, e Derek si lascia sfuggire un sospiro sulle sue labbra. Stiles sorride, sente già di avere la vittoria in pugno perché, andiamo, chi può resistere a un’adolescente arrapato in una casa vuota?, e le mani di Derek che stringono il suo sedere sembrano dargli ragione.

Stiles non ha mai fatto nulla del genere prima di Derek, ma sta cominciando a farci l’abitudine e a divertirsi parecchio. Il cazzo di Derek è duro nella sua mano, attraverso l’insopportabile stoffa dei jeans, e Stiles comincia ad accarezzarlo con forza strappando all’altro dei gemiti sconnessi. A Derek piace quando lo tocca così, senza carinerie e con l’urgenza che traspare da ogni poro della sua pelle. Gli piace quando Stiles gli morde la pelle che ricopre la mascella, proprio come sta facendo adesso, lasciando segni rossi che la barba si occuperà di coprire.

Stiles si aggrappa alle sue spalle e allarga le gambe muovendosi più in fretta, la frizione che gli manda brividi e scosse di piacere lungo tutta la spina dorsale e, dio, Derek è caldo e duro e tutto ciò che Stiles vuole in questo momento è spogliarlo e lasciarsi scopare fino a non sentirsi più il culo, fino a urlare il suo nome mentre fuochi d’artificio esplodono dietro alle sue palpebre chiuse.

«Stiles, non-»

«Shush.» Stiles sorride e gli morde il labbro inferiore, lo succhia e lo accarezza con la lingua mentre con la mano apre i jeans di Derek e si insinua nelle sue mutande per incontrare la pelle calda e tesa del membro già duro. Un ringhio basso e roco nasce nel petto di Derek e Stiles sorride ancora, Derek ringhia sempre quando Stiles lo tocca in modo rude, Derek ringhia ogni volta che Stiles tenta di portarlo oltre il limite ed è la cosa più eccitante che gli sia mai capitata.

«Stiles, no.»

Derek pronuncia quelle parole a fatica e Stiles decide che no, “ _no”_ non è certamente la risposta che vuole in questo momento e riuscirà a far dimenticare a Derek qualsiasi cosa gli passi per quella testa bacata. Non può fermarsi adesso, non quando Derek è duro tra le sue mani e sospira contro il suo viso, non adesso che hanno una casa intera a disposizione senza coinquilini indesiderati. Allora Stiles lo bacia di nuovo, con più energia, e prende a masturbarlo con maggior vigore e lo vuole, dio, vuole Derek e lui soltanto, vuole farlo impazzire, vuole farlo godere, vuole guardarlo negli occhi quando i vestiti saranno spariti e lui sarà pronto ad accoglierlo dentro.

«Stiles, no.»

Questa volta Derek lo prende per le spalle costringendolo a separarsi dal suo corpo, la mano ancora nei boxer e un’espressione stupita sul volto.

«Che vuol dire “no”? Nel caso non lo avessi notato mio padre non c’è, i tuoi beta non ci sono, per una cazzo di volta siamo solo tu e io, e “no” non mi sembra la cosa più adatta da dire.» Stiles scende a baciargli il collo, il punto sensibile appena sotto l’orecchio, ma Derek lo allontana di nuovo.

«Stiles-»

«Oh mio dio, non avrei mai creduto di potermi trovare in una situazione come questa. O forse sì, non è quello il punto, il punto è che finalmente riesco ad averti tutto per me senza minacce di morte imminente e tutto quello che hai da dire è “ _Stiles, no_ ”? Dio, Derek.»

«Stammi a sentire, per una volta-»

«No!» Stiles si allontana di scatto e balza in piedi come se avesse preso la scossa. «No, stammi a sentire tu. Prima fai lo stronzo e stai al gioco, anzi, porti avanti un gioco potenzialmente pericoloso che, ehi!, si trasforma in qualcosa di più. Quando troviamo un momento di relativa calma e privacy ci saltiamo addosso a vicenda e tu, tu fai tante di quelle cose che rischiano di farmi impazzire!, ma quando io voglio, sì, be’, quando voglio andare avanti mi fermi e ogni volta penso che sia perché non siamo mai da soli, perché non abbiamo un posto dove poter stare in santa pace, perché, cazzo non lo so neanche io il perché, e quando ti invito qui con mio padre fuori tu continui a dire “no”, e io non so più cosa pensare.»

«Stiles, ascolta.» Derek si sistema i jeans alla meno peggio e si alza in piedi, fronteggiandolo. Si avvicina, gli poggia le mani sulle spalle e Stiles vorrebbe solo prenderlo a pugni perché è riuscito a rovinare anche questo, perché non è così che doveva andare, e lo sguardo serio di Derek serve solo a fargli saltare ancora di più i nervi.

«No che non ascolto, Derek, sono stufo di ascoltare. Se non vuoi stare con me dillo e basta, d’accordo?, non mi va di farmi prendere in giro un minuto di più. Lo stai facendo solo per quello stupido equivoco? Perché ti divertiva l’idea di poter giocare con la situazione, di poter giocare con uno stupido ragazzino, di-»

«Sei un idiota.» Le narici di Derek sono dilatate e fremono, gli occhi mandano scintille che Stiles non vuole vedere perché fa male, dannazione, e forse il suo stupido cervello si è finalmente applicato per arrivare alla giusta conclusione, e l’umiliazione gli brucia dentro così forte che non riesce a sopportarla.

«Sì, forse lo sono, ma l’idiota si è rotto.» Stiles indietreggia di un paio di passi mentre l’espressione sul viso di Derek si fa indecifrabile. «Volevo stare con te, volevo stare con te in tutti i sensi perché sotto alla tua aria da stronzo colossale ero convinto si nascondesse qualcosa di più, qualcosa di buono, ma forse mi sbagliavo, forse ti sei solo divertito a portare avanti questo cazzo di gioco perché, ehi!, prendiamo in giro Stiles, che male può fare?»

«Chiudi la bocca. Sta’ zitto. Adesso.» Derek, realizza Stiles, è a tanto così da lasciare che il lupo prenda il sopravvento ma a lui non importa. È stato stupido a non vederlo prima, così stupido a non notare che probabilmente Derek ha finto tutto il tempo, che probabilmente si è fatto grasse risate con il suo branco alle sue spalle, e quella fitta allo stomaco dev’essere la delusione, sì, probabilmente è la delusione, l’umiliazione che gli striscia sotto la pelle come una sottile linea di fuoco che brucia e uccide tutto ciò che incontra.

«No, non chiudo la bocca, non sto zitto, e se non ti va bene puoi anche andartene. Se non vuoi stare con me, se non vuoi starci _seriamente_ , puoi anche andartene perché questa è la fine dei giochi, piccolo, me ne tiro fuori ed è una partita che va giocata in due.»

Quando Derek, i tratti più simili al lupo che all’essere umano, si fionda a passi pesanti verso la porta Stiles crede di sentire un “ _non hai capito un cazzo_ ”, ma probabilmente è solo la sua immaginazione che gli gioca brutti scherzi. Derek è andato via, ha attraversato la porta senza guardarsi indietro e Stiles sa con matematica certezza che non lo vedrà tornare, non stasera e forse neanche per tutti gli anni a seguire.

Non è solo la casa a sembrare vuota, adesso.

*

«Ti va di parlarne?»

«No.» Stiles spilucca i suoi Lucky Charms senza troppa convinzione e quando suo padre gli poggia una mano sulla spalla lascia cadere pesantemente il cucchiaio nella ciotola con un tintinnio. Si alza di scatto e si dirige alla porta senza preoccuparsi di cosa il suo vecchio possa pensare al momento, non gli interessa e non vuole saperlo, vuole solo uscire di casa il prima possibile.

«Vado a scuola. Ci vediamo più tardi.»

«Stiles-»

Si sbatte la porta alle spalle e corre nella jeep sgangherata, mettendo in moto e partendo prima che suo padre possa raggiungerlo.

Si è alzato con il piede sbagliato. Quando ha aperto gli occhi il suo primo impulso è stato quello di controllare il cellulare come ogni altra mattina qualunque per leggere, ancora mezzo addormentato, un messaggio ricevuto da Derek. Poi le urla della sera prima gli sono piombate addosso impedendogli di respirare per un paio di istanti e il mondo intorno a lui ha acquisito una strana e fastidiosa sfumatura di grigio. Suo padre si è accorto che qualcosa non andava e ha fatto del suo meglio per non intromettersi, senza successo, e adesso Stiles si ritrova al parcheggio della scuola con la testa poggiata sul volante senza sapere cosa diamine fare.

Deve andare a scuola. Deve rimettersi in sesto, stamparsi un sorriso in faccia e tornare ad affrontare il mondo perché una lite con Derek, seppur furiosa come quella, non può farlo sentire di merda al punto di non voler vedere anima viva per il resto dei suoi giorni. Derek non può essere così importante da farlo sentire così, dannazione, e di certo non può essere il fulcro del suo mondo perché, ehi, Stiles ha un sacco di interessi che non riguardano lupi mannari e teste di cazzo in generale. E poi ci sono gli amici, gli amici come Scott che è un maledetto lupo e si accorgerà di tutte le cazzate che Stiles tenterà di rifilargli. O gli amici come Danny, che bussano al vetro alzato della tua auto con un sorriso incerto sul volto, che non sanno cosa sia successo ma sanno di certo come prenderti, e Danny non è una puttana, Stiles non l’ha mai pensato seriamente, chiunque sbaverebbe di fronte a-

«Che ne dici di un caffè?»

Danny non gli chiede cosa ci sia che non vada, né se abbia voglia di parlarne, e Stiles è così grato che potrebbe quasi abbracciarlo. Danny monta in auto insieme a lui e gli dà indicazioni per raggiungere un cafè lì vicino, ordina per tutti e due senza dare a Stiles il tempo di parlare e lo guarda da sopra la tazza bollente, in silenzio.

«Abbiamo litigato.» È passato un po’ da quando hanno ordinato la prima tazza di caffè e le parole escono incerte dalle labbra di Stiles mentre assaggia la terza. «Credo che abbiamo rotto, anche.»

«Non si rompe solo perché si litiga, Stiles.»

«Con il resto del mondo, forse. Derek è un discorso a parte.» Stiles sente gli occhi pizzicare un po’ mentre cerca le parole giuste da dire per non insospettire Danny. Non può dirgli che è tutto nato da un equivoco, non è così? Forse Danny neanche ci crederebbe. O forse sì, quindi forse può dirglielo. Quello che non può dirgli è tutto il resto, ma era piuttosto ovvio.

«Capita di litigare, non è la fine del mondo.» Danny gli sorride, rassicurante, e Stiles vorrebbe tanto che avesse ragione. «E poi, tu e Derek sembrate più uniti di così, non credo basti qualcosa di così piccolo per mandare tutto all’aria.»

«Non credo che Derek e io siamo mai stati veramente uniti», Stiles sospira e si passa una mano sul viso in un gesto stanco, tirato. «Non credo che ci sia mai stato qualcosa di vero, a questo punto. Dio, è stata la cosa più stupida che abbia mai fatto in vita mia.»

«Stiles, sul serio, non-»

«È la verità, Danny. Mi sono lasciato fregare, sono stato un completo idiota e adesso ne pago le conseguenze, forse dopotutto me lo sono meritato.»

«Nessuno si merita di stare di merda.» Danny annuisce, serio. «E tu ti sei meritato Derek, ma non per i motivi che credi. Forse sei l’unico a non vedere come stare con lui ti ha cambiato. Piccole cose, non sto parlando di chissà quale cambiamento, ma ci sono state ed erano così in bella vista che tutti le hanno notate.»

«Sarà.» O forse il cambiamento è dovuto a tutta la merda soprannaturale che ha sconvolto la sua vita da normale adolescente, ma Stiles se ne guarda dal farne parola con Danny. Il punto è che lui si sente una merda e non dovrebbe, sul serio, non ha fatto niente di male. Forse l’unica cosa sbagliata che abbia fatto è stato lasciare avvicinare Derek così tanto, per riflesso forse di quanto Derek abbia fatto con lui, ma Stiles non se la sente di incolparsi per questo. Lui ha lasciato che Derek gli arrivasse così vicino da riuscire a vedere tutto quello che Stiles nasconde al mondo intero, le  insicurezze e le inquietudini, e quella voragine che si porta dentro da quando sua madre è venuta a mancare; e aveva pensato che Derek avrebbe capito, perché la perdita di qualcuno che ami ti cambia così profondamente, e si era convinto che lui e Derek fossero davvero più simili di ciò che chiunque si sarebbe mai aspettato.

Si era convinto, Stiles, che la complicità che si era venuta a creare fosse reale. Che fosse reale il bisogno che Derek sembrava avere di lui, come se averlo vicino potesse in qualche modo aiutarlo ad affrontare il mondo là fuori, che ti divora dentro e non gli importa  se non riesci a tenere il passo con il suo girare frenetico. Si era convinto che quella cosa tutta nuova tra di loro potesse essere _vera_ , vera come le braccia di Derek attorno a lui e calda come il contatto con la sua pelle.

Ma, a quanto pare, si era sbagliato. Di grosso. E Derek, Derek si era solo divertito alle sue spalle, lo aveva preso per il culo senza curarsi di quanto male avrebbe potuto fargli, e Stiles vorrebbe non averlo mai conosciuto, vorrebbe poter dimenticare che tutto quello sia successo ma non ci riesce, non ce la fa a cancellarlo dalla sua vita, a malapena riesce a trattenersi dal chiamarlo, adesso, in questo preciso istante. Perché Derek gli manca, gli manca nonostante non lo veda dalla sera prima, e se anche è un bastardo alfa che lo ha fatto a pezzi con un solo morso Stiles non riesce a non sentire la sua mancanza. Perché è Derek, perché è diventato parte della sua vita, come un proiettile di strozzalupo che gli ha infettato il sangue e l’infezione continua a dilagare, a fare male, e non c’è modo di curarla se non quella di amputarsi un arto, o un pezzo di cuore.

«Derek non sarà perfetto.»

«Puoi scommetterci il culo che non lo è. È un bastardo insensibile, uno stronzo, ecco cos’è.»

«Derek non sarà perfetto», ripete Danny come se non lo avesse neanche sentito. «Ma è perfetto per te. Stiles, credi sul serio che a questo mondo tutto vada per il verso giusto? Credi che stare con qualcuno sia facile, che sia sempre tutto in discesa? Fidati, non lo è. Ci sono tanti di quegli stronzi in giro che non basterebbe una vita per contarli, ma Derek non rientra nella categoria.»

«Sì che ci rientra.» Stiles gli dedica uno sguardo cocciuto e piccato, perché Danny non capisce, non può capire. Se solo sapesse la verità, tutta la verità, allora forse riuscirebbe a mettersi seriamente nei suoi panni.

«Senti, so di non conoscerlo come lo conosci tu», continua Danny e lo ammonisce con un gesto della testa  quando Stiles prova ad interromperlo. «Ma ho visto il modo in cui ti guarda. Il modo in cui sembra illuminarsi quando è vicino a te. E credimi quando ti dico che non sono molte le persone a provare qualcosa del genere. Non è mai facile portare avanti una relazione, cercare di farla funzionare; ci sono alti e bassi, e i bassi sono parecchio duri da superare, ma vale la pena di combattere per qualcosa di importante. Se lo lascerai andare così te ne pentirai per il resto della tua vita.»

«Che senso ha tenere la presa quando sei l’unico a farlo?» Stiles sospira e sbatte ripetutamente la testa contro il tavolo. Derek non ha intenzione di mantenere la presa, perché allora dovrebbe farlo lui? Sarebbe così facile lasciar andare, lasciar perdere, perché Derek non ha mai seriamente pensato a lui nel modo in cui Stiles ha sempre pensato a Derek, come qualcuno con cui poter parlare liberamente e condividere tutto, tutta quella merda soprannaturale e il resto. Se a Derek non importa, non è mai importato, perché mai Stiles dovrebbe ostinarsi a tenere in piedi una relazione che forse non è mai esistita? Dio, gli viene da vomitare.

«Sei davvero così sicuro di essere l’unico a non voler lasciare andare tutto a puttane?» Lo sguardo di Danny sembra scavargli dentro alla ricerca di una risposta che Stiles è più che disposto a dargli.

«Sì», sospira. «Sì, Danny, sono sicuro. È stato un immenso sbaglio, è iniziato tutto quasi per gioco e Derek… Derek non si è mai lasciato coinvolgere o non si sarebbe comportato così.»

Danny annuisce, ma il suo sguardo sembra porre a Stiles un’altra domanda alla quale non è sicuro di voler rispondere. Dire, raccontare ad alta voce l’umiliazione della sera prima gli sembra impossibile, e poi per capire il motivo di tale umiliazione Danny avrebbe bisogno di conoscere la storia dall’inizio e no, è davvero meglio di no.

«Dovresti andare a scuola, si è fatto tardi», dice infine Stiles gettando un’occhiata veloce all’orologio a parete. Danny sorride e annuisce, la scuola aspetta e se anche pensa che Stiles non dovrebbe saltarla chi è lui per giudicare? Sa benissimo come ci si sente quando qualcuno a cui si tiene si rivela una delusione, non è la persona adatta a fare a Stiles una paternale sull’argomento. Quindi raccoglie la sua roba e si alza in silenzio, lasciando alcuni dollari sul tavolo.

«Non preoccuparti, prendo il bus», dice Danny quando Stiles si alza, poi sembra ripensarci e fa per poggiare di nuovo lo zaino sulla sedia ma Stiles scuote la testa. «Posso rimanere.»

«Non serve che tu ti sorbisca altre lagne su quanto Derek sia uno stronzo e su quanto il mondo faccia schifo.»

Danny sorride ancora e lo abbraccia; Stiles non sa bene che fare, nessun ragazzo lo ha mai abbracciato prima ma, ehi, è una cosa stupida perché certe volte un buon abbraccio è tutto quello che ti ci vuole, e le mani di Danny sulla schiena gli fanno quasi venir voglia di piangere e forse è meglio che Danny se ne vada prima che Stiles scoppi in lacrime come una ragazzina.

«Sei già in ritardo, il coach ti ucciderà.» Stiles tenta un sorriso ma sa che Danny non se la beve. Almeno ci ha provato.

«Nah, sono troppo importante per la squadra.»

Con un ultimo, confortante sorriso Danny gli volta le spalle ed esce dalla caffetteria, montando in auto e partendo alla volta del liceo. Stiles sospira e ordina un altro caffè, occhieggiando il cellulare che rimane silenzioso come sempre. Derek non ha voglia di sentirlo, a quanto pare. Non ha voglia di chiarire, di sistemare le cose, e tutto ciò serve solo a confermare i sospetti di Stiles su quanto in realtà Derek non abbia mai fatto sul serio con lui.

*

«Potremmo uscire per una pizza. O mangiarla da me e rimpinzarci di altre schifezze giocando ai videogames; mia madre ha il turno di notte e la casa sarà tutta per noi.»

«Credo che passerò, grazie. Ma tu ingozzati e divertiti anche per me.»

Scott sospira, esasperato, mentre Stiles distoglie lo sguardo da lui e torna con gli occhi sul libro. Stiles non ha mai rifiutato pizza, schifezze e videogames, e questo la dice lunga su quanto giù si senta in questo momento. L’unica altra occasione in cui si è comportato in questo modo, evitando chiunque e persino Scott per un lasso di tempo simile a un’eternità, è stata la scomparsa di sua madre e Scott è seriamente preoccupato.

Non pensava che le cose tra Derek e Stiles fossero così serie, non dopo lo stupido inizio e il più stupido seguito. Non con Derek che sembrava fare di tutto per mettere Stiles a disagio, non con Stiles che si lamentava ogni secondo di quanto stronzo Derek fosse. Ad essere sinceri, Scott si era perso il passaggio in cui Stiles e Derek avevano smesso di detestarsi cordialmente per diventare, invece, amici. E, ancora più stupido da parte sua, si era perso il più importante passaggio in cui erano diventati qualcosa di più e Stiles aveva cominciato a _tenerci_. E adesso si sente uno schifo, Scott, per non averlo notato prima, troppo risucchiato nella sua relazione clandestina con Allison per accorgersi di quello che il suo migliore amico stava passando.

Dev’essere stato orribile, per Stiles, aver bisogno di parlare con qualcuno e non trovare più Scott al suo fianco, pronto a sostenere il suo blaterare per ore, o giorni. Dev’essere stato orribile accorgersi che le cose con Derek stavano cambiando, con tutte le relative conseguenze, e doverlo affrontare tutto da solo.

E adesso Stiles a malapena gli parla, a malapena parla con tutti; il suo solito blaterare si è ridotto a niente e parla solo quando è strettamente necessario. Si è buttato a capofitto nello studio, come se non fosse già abbastanza intelligente, portando la sua media al massimo in una sola settimana. Una settimana senza Derek.

Scott ha scoperto della lite per caso, quando una mattina ha mandando un messaggio a Stiles perché preoccupato di non vederlo arrivare a scuola. Quando ha provato a chiamarlo almeno un centinaio di volte e alcune ore dopo, negli spogliatoi, Danny gli ha casualmente detto che Stiles non aveva voglia di venire a scuola e di non preoccuparsi, che le cose si sarebbero risolte, che lui e Derek non sarebbero rimasti separati a lungo.

Era piuttosto ovvio che Danny avrebbe potuto dare a Stiles qualche dritta in più, ma sentirsi messo da parte era stata una pugnalata al cuore per Scott, pur sapendo di essersela meritata.

Aveva affrontato Stiles quella sera stessa, si erano chiusi in camera e Stiles gli aveva raccontato cos’era successo. Poco importava che Scott avesse dovuto tirarglielo fuori con le tenaglie.

E Stiles semplicemente non è più Stiles, adesso. Solo ora Scott riesce a vedere quanto la compagnia e la vicinanza di Derek l’avessero cambiato, quanto Stiles sembrasse felice prima che tutto andasse a rotoli. E se non gli avesse fatto promettere espressamente di _non_ parlare con Derek, Scott sarebbe andato a trovarlo già da un pezzo.

Ma niente, Stiles ha deciso di gestire questa cosa da solo e non c’è niente che Scott possa fare per fargli cambiare idea. Persino suo padre, lo Sceriffo, è preoccupato e Scott non si sente di dargli torto. Perché Stiles è passato dall’essere esuberante e sempre in movimento al silenzio più totale, non esce di casa se non per andare a scuola e se scopre qualcosa di utile sul Kanima fa avere a Scott alcuni fogli con le informazioni.

E la vita senza Stiles, il vecchio Stiles, fa schifo, e Scott sa di avergli promesso di non parlare con Derek ma dovrà pur esserci una soluzione. Troverà il modo di farsi perdonare per essere stato un amico schifoso, e riuscirà a trattenersi dall’andare a trovare Derek e pestarlo come si deve.

*

È passato un mese, ormai. Trenta fottutissimi giorni senza che nulla accadesse, senza che Derek tentasse almeno di contattarlo per parlare, chiarire, magari chiudere con lui in un modo più civile e Stiles si sente come svuotato, come se qualcosa dentro di lui fosse andata via per sempre e quel qualcosa, lo capisce solo adesso, è Derek.

Durante tutto quel tempo ha pensato, si era convinto, che quello che gli bruciava dentro fosse l’umiliazione, la rabbia per essersi fatto prendere in giro così facilmente e sì, in parte era vero, ma la cosa che gli bruciava dentro _per davvero_ era l’assenza di Derek e adesso Stiles sente come un enorme buco pieno di _niente_ dentro di sé che non sa come colmare –se mai riuscirà a farlo.

Derek gli riempiva le giornate, stare insieme a lui era piacevole e normale e molto più di quello; stare con Derek era ciò di cui Stiles aveva bisogno per sentirsi bene, con se stesso e con il mondo in generale, nonostante tutto lo schifo che stavano affrontando.

Ed è per questo, per questa terribile sensazione di vuoto e di nulla cosmico, che Stiles non ce la fa, non riesce proprio ad ascoltare Scott blaterare riguardo al ballo scolastico in questo momento, non ce la fa e basta. Tutto il resto è passato in secondo piano da quando Derek è uscito da casa sua, quella notte, e dalla sua vita; la vita di ogni giorno, la scuola, il ballo –sono tutte cose cui Stiles non ha voglia di pensare, non significano nulla per lui, non hanno importanza, e come potrebbero averne?

«Stiles, amico, devi venire. Devi. Per quanto tempo ancora hai intenzione di rimanere chiuso in casa, lontano dal mondo? Capisco come ti senti, ci sono passato, e tu eri lì per me, mi hai aiutato a superare quell’inferno, e io-»

«Non è la stessa cosa.»

«Tu e Derek avete rotto. Allison ed io avevamo rotto, e-»

«Allison non ti ha preso in giro per tutto il tempo.»

Scott si passa nervosamente una mano tra i capelli e cerca le parole giuste da dire, ancora una volta, nonostante Stiles non sembri aver voglia di ascoltarlo.

«No, hai ragione, non è la stessa cosa», dice allora, guardandolo seriamente. «Ma non ti permetterò di lasciarti andare così, hai avuto tutto il tempo per leccarti le ferite, adesso è ora di reagire. Devi riprendere in mano la tua vita.»

«E il ballo scolastico dovrebbe aiutarmi come, esattamente?»

«Stiles Stilinski, verrai a quel ballo che tu lo voglia oppure no.»

«Scott, sul serio-»

Prima che possa aggiungere altro Scott è già fuori dalla sua stanza e giù per le scale. Stiles uscirà di casa, a costo di trascinarlo fuori lui stesso, perché ne ha le palle piene di vederlo in quello stato. Non è più Stiles, e gli fa male vederlo così.

Una bottiglia di Jack potrebbe essere un buon inizio, ubriacarsi dopo essere stati mollati può aiutare –in un modo a lui sconosciuto, ma era quello che pensava Stiles quando lui ed Allison avevano rotto. E Jack sia. C’è un’altra cosa che Scott vorrebbe fare anche se sa che Stiles lo ucciderebbe se solo ci provasse, gli ha promesso che si sarebbe tenuto alla larga, e le promesse vanno mantenute. Di solito. Questa potrebbe essere l’eccezione che conferma la regola.

*

Derek di certo non si aspettava di vederlo.

Non lo fa entrare in casa e piuttosto lo raggiunge fuori, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle con un’occhiata al salone in cui i beta siedono insieme.

«Qualcosa mi dice che non sei qui per il Kanima.»

«Hai ragione.»

«Cosa vuoi?»

«Cosa è successo?»

«Non te lo ha detto?» Derek gli dedica una smorfia sarcastica e incrocia le braccia al petto.

«Sì, perché l’ho costretto a farlo. Ora voglio saperlo da te.»

«Dopo tutto questo tempo?»

«Hai intenzione di dirmelo o vuoi farmi perdere tempo?» Scott lo guarda, spazientito, gli occhi accesi di rabbia malcelata.

«Cambierebbe qualcosa?»

«Ho detto che voglio sentirlo da te. Adesso.»

«Abbiamo litigato. Me ne sono andato.»

«Fin lì c’ero, genio. Perché?» Scott sembra pensarci un momento. «Non voglio i dettagli, i pochi che conosco mi vanno benissimo.»

«Cosa vuoi che ti dica, Scott? Lo vedo nei tuoi occhi quello che pensi, la convinzione che io sia una persona orribile, l’odio che provi per tutto quello che ho fatto a Stiles. E allora perché cazzo sei qui?»

«Dice che lo hai preso in giro, che hai solo portato avanti un gioco. Voglio sapere se è così.»

«Mi crederesti se ti dicessi di no?»

Rimangono a fissarsi, in silenzio, per secondi che sembrano durare un’eternità e Scott inizia a notare dettagli di cui non si era reso conto prima, tutte le volte che avevano dovuto incontrarsi per la faccenda del Kanima. Derek ha la barba lunga e l’aria trasandata, i vestiti sono stropicciati e il viso stanco; gli occhi sono circondati da occhiaie profonde e scure, sembrano incavati, il verde è opaco e spento. C’è qualcosa che brucia dietro alle ciglia scure, qualcosa che Scott sente a pelle di riconoscere. Il dolore, la perdita, la paura di trovarsi da solo ad affrontare quella cosa spaventosa che a volte è la vita.

«Sì. Ti crederei.»

Derek regge il suo sguardo a testa alta e si lascia andare a un sospiro, le braccia che ricadono inerti lungo i fianchi.

«Perché non glielo hai detto?» La voce di Scott si addolcisce un po’ e Derek sbuffa, lo sguardo che si sposta ovunque tranne che su di lui.

«Non era pronto.»

«Questo è quello che pensi tu. Credi che non avrebbe capito, che-»

«Non era il momento, non avrebbe potuto capire, Scott.»

«Sei un idiota», Scott scuote energicamente la testa e la sua espressione si fa seria. «Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato è che non devi mai, _mai_ , sottovalutare Stiles Stilinski. È più forte di quanto credi, è più qualsiasi cosa di quanto tu possa immaginare, e credimi se ti dico che avresti dovuto parlargliene.»

«Si sarebbe sentito _in dovere_ , Scott, costretto a-»

«No, l’avrebbe aiutato a capire. A capire te, e il casino che ha nella testa, e voi due. Se solo gli avessi parlato non starebbe chiuso in casa a pensare di essere un idiota e maledirsi per questo, se gli avessi parlato avrebbe capito, dannazione a te.»

Derek sospira e si copre il viso con le mani; non avrebbe mai pensato che Stiles avesse potuto reagire _così_. Era stato un mese duro, non aveva fatto altro che rimpiangere quella notte e maledirsi per quello che aveva fatto, per essersene andato così nonostante al momento sembrasse la cosa migliore da fare. Era come se la sua intera esistenza fosse stata annientata nell’esatto momento in cui aveva varcato la soglia di casa Stilinski e ogni giorno, ogni singolo secondo da allora non aveva fatto altro che pensare che forse era stato il destino a volere che finisse così mentre il lupo dentro di lui ululava il suo dolore. Aveva pensato che Stiles sarebbe stato meglio senza di lui, che sarebbe stato _al sicuro_ , che un lupo mannaro nella sua vita non gli avrebbe giovato e chissà, probabilmente ha ragione, ma la decisione non spettava a lui. Scott ha ragione, dopotutto; avrebbe dovuto dire tutto a Stiles e aspettare che fosse lui a decidere per se stesso, nonostante un rifiuto in quel caso sarebbe stato troppo duro da sopportare.

Aveva sperato che Stiles capisse da solo, Derek, ma era qualcosa che Stiles non avrebbe potuto capire senza un aiuto da parte sua.

«Derek.» La voce di Scott lo richiama al presente e lui si passa la mano sugli occhi cercando di nascondere il rossore e il velo che li ricopre. «Questa cosa sta facendo male ad entrambi. Vedo Stiles ogni giorno, vedo in che stato è, e ho sentito te.»

«Cosa-»

«Ti ho sentito ululare, nel bosco. Ogni notte. Ero così incazzato che se ti avessi raggiunto avremmo lottato, e in più avevo promesso a Stiles che non ti avrei detto niente, ma ho sentito il tuo richiamo, l’ho _sentito_ , come se mi risuonasse dentro. Credo che la cosa sia andata abbastanza oltre.»

«Non so cosa fare.»

*

_Un piede davanti all’altro, su, ce la puoi fare._

Stiles getta un’occhiata veloce attorno a sé prima di varcare l’ingresso della scuola; le luci colorate e soffuse lo colpiscono immediatamente e il chiacchiericcio dei suoi compagni è insopportabile. La musica risuona tutt’intorno, qualcuno balla già, altri si avvicinano al punch analcolico servito per l’occasione e tutto ciò che lui vorrebbe fare è alzare i tacchi e tornarsene a casa, sotto le coperte, con una ciotola di popcorn e un film che non gli va neanche di guardare.

Ma Danny e Scott, accanto a lui, lo guardano con un mezzo sorriso dipinto sulle labbra e sembrano assicurarsi che lui non vada da nessuna parte, come due per niente temibili giovani bodyguard.

«Qualcuno mi uccida. Adesso.»

«Esagerato.» Danny ride, il suo accompagnatore accanto a lui, e guida Stiles verso il tavolo con le bibite. «È il ballo scolastico, Stiles, non puoi perderlo per niente al mondo.»

«Già, guardare un branco di adolescenti che ballano e bevono alcool portato di nascosto e finiscono per vomitare in qualche angolo della sala, che divertimento, ha-ha.»

«Tieni, bevi.»

Stiles prende il bicchiere che Scott gli porge e ne ingolla un generoso sorso senza pensarci su.

«Cavolo, brucia! Che roba ci hai messo dentro?»

«Abbiamo imbucato al ballo il nostro amico Jack.» Scott gli fa l’occhiolino e Stiles è tentato di prenderlo a sberle. Ci ripensa, però, perché Jack è un buon amico e potrebbe persino aiutarlo a sopportare quella serata di merda. Fruga nelle tasche della giacca di Scott, sordo alle sue proteste, fino a trovare la fiaschetta e metterla al sicuro nella propria giacca. Così va meglio.

«Non scapperò, se è questo che vi preoccupa», dice poi agli amici che continuano a lanciargli occhiate preoccupate e perplesse. «Me ne starò buono buono in un angolo a bere il punch, voi andate a divertirvi. Su, sciò!»

«Stiles, non credo che-»

«Danny, non fare il rompipalle», lo interrompe con poca grazia. «Non credo che il tuo amico sia venuto qui solo per tenere d’occhio me. Andate e divertitevi, ci vediamo dopo.»

Danny scambia un’occhiata eloquente con Scott, prende per mano il suo appuntamento e sparisce tra la folla.

«Lo stesso vale anche per te.»

«Nah, non ti lascio qui.»

«Be’, dovrai, se vuoi vedere Allison.»

Scott sembra combattuto ma scuote energicamente la testa. «No che non ti mollo, Stiles. Siamo qui insieme e ci divertiremo, promesso. Passa quel punch.»

Scott è tenace, non c’è che dire. Ed è un amico fedele. Sta rinunciando a passare del tempo con Allison per stare con lui, è qui proprio quando Stiles ne ha bisogno e si sta facendo perdonare per i momenti in cui è stato assente. Stiles non se l’è mai presa, nonostante in quei momenti lì sarebbe stato bello avere Scott accanto, e adesso lo odia a morte perché sta sprecando tempo con lui piuttosto che con Allison, che non può più vedere liberamente. Scott è un idiota, ma un idiota buono, e Stiles gli è grato per tutto quello che sta facendo per lui –nonostante preferirebbe di gran lunga il divano di casa sua, grazie tante.

Scott ed Allison si scambiano sguardi intensi per tutto il tempo e Stiles si ritrova a roteare gli occhi, circa un’ora dopo, esasperato.

«Va’ da lei!»

«No, è il nostro-»

«Scott, va’ da lei o giuro che ti uccido con le mie mani.» Stiles gli dedica un’occhiata omicida. «È il _vostro_ ballo scolastico, non puoi perdertelo. Guardami, sto qui buono e tranquillo, ci vediamo dopo. E poi c’è Jack con me, in fin dei conti sono in buona compagnia.»

«Già, è proprio questo che mi preoccupa.»

Stiles ride di gusto e Scott lo imita, per un istante sembra quasi che niente sia accaduto, è come se fossero i soliti Stiles e Scott, ma l’istante passa in fretta e Stiles si costringe a sorridere mentre quello che si porta dentro torna a sopraffarlo.

«Vai, Scott», dice. «Giuro che non mi metterò nei casini. E che non me ne andrò.»

«Sei il migliore degli amici», Scott sospira e sorride, dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

«Lo so. Ora via, Jack mi aspetta.»

«Non vi divertite troppo, voi due.» Scott lo guarda un’ultima volta e sparisce tra la folla, finalmente. Stiles si serve un altro bicchiere di punch e di nascosto lo corregge con il whiskey.

«Da’ qua.»

«Lydia?» La guarda prendergli il bicchiere dalle mani e bere un lungo sorso, i capelli rossi perfettamente pettinati e il corpo sottile fasciato da un vestito rosa.

«Niente male.» Gli si siede accanto e continua a bere dal suo bicchiere, gli occhi che vagano per la sala e l’espressione strana sotto al trucco.

«Che ci fai qui tutto solo, comunque?»

«Sfigato, ricordi?» Stiles si riprende il bicchiere e lo svuota, versando poi dell’altro punch. E dell’altro Jack. «Tu, piuttosto.»

«Non ho molta voglia di ballare.»

«Bugiarda.» Stiles beve ancora e le passa il bicchiere, che Lydia accetta di buon grado. «Problemi con Jackson?»

«Dov’è finito il tuo signor Hale? Non si vede in giro da un pezzo.»

«Mi sembra giusto», Stiles sorride tristemente e si guarda intorno. «Non penso che si vedrà in giro per un po’. Jackson?»

«Da qualche parte. Non ci parliamo molto, ultimamente. E non ho idea del perché lo sto venendo a dire a te.»

«Jack ci unisce, ragazza!» Stiles riempie un altro bicchiere e lo solleva. «Un brindisi. A quelli col cuore spezzato, alle vittime sofferenti dell’amore crudele.»

«Cosa ci sarà da brindare, mi chiedo», ribatte Lydia ma alza il proprio bicchiere e lo fa scontrare con quello di lui. «Credi che tutto si risolva? Quando le cose vanno male e sembra che possano solo peggiorare, pensi che possano cambiare in meglio?»

Stiles pensa al casino che è la sua vita e poi la guarda con un sorriso. «Hai presente quando gli adulti ti dicono che andrà tutto bene ma tu credi davvero che stiano mentendo per farti sentire meglio?*[1]»

«Sì.»

«Andrà tutto bene.» Stiles sorride e Lydia gli sfiora la spalla con la propria.

«Stiles?»

«Sì?»

«Credi che due persone completamente opposte possano trovare il modo di stare bene insieme?»

«Vuoi una bugia o la verità?»

«Dimmi una bugia.»

«Sì, credo che possano farcela.» Lydia si esibisce in quella che, più che un sorriso, risulta essere una smorfia triste; ingolla un altro sorso del punch corretto e balza in piedi, una mano tesa verso Stiles.

«Andiamo a ballare.»

«Sai, fino a qualche tempo fa mi sarebbe preso un colpo se mi avessi chiesto una cosa del genere.»

«Non accetto un “no” come risposta», Lydia ride e quando lui le prende la mano lo trascina in piedi, verso il centro della pista. Formano una strana coppia, loro due, la ragazza più ambita di tutta la scuola e lo sfigato con problemi comportamentali, ma in fondo non sono poi così diversi. Stiles non è così male come lei stessa aveva creduto fino a qualche tempo prima, e hanno in comune più di quanto potessero immaginare.

Una canzone dei Coldplay ha appena cominciato a suonare e Lydia si stringe a Stiles, lasciandosi guidare in movimenti lenti. Chissà dov’è finito Jackson, chissà se ha ancora voglia di vederla, di stare con lei. Ah, ma lei non ha intenzione di rinunciare così facilmente, non senza aver lottato, e Lydia ottiene sempre quello che vuole. Jackson capirà che lei è quella giusta per lui, che sono fatti per stare insieme, e tornerà sui suoi passi. Andrà tutto bene.

«Posso rubartelo?»

Stiles apre gli occhi, il cuore che batte forte come un tamburo nel suo petto, e quando Lydia gli bacia una guancia e si allontana si ritrova solo, in pista, di fronte a un Derek piuttosto trasandato.

«Cosa diavolo vuoi?»

«Parlare. Solo parlare.»

«Mi sembra un po’ tardi.»

«Stiles, ascoltami-»

Quando Derek prova a sfiorargli un braccio Stiles si scansa come se avesse preso la scossa, e chissene frega se tutti i ragazzi presenti si stanno voltando a guardarli attirati dalla sua voce troppo alta.

«No, non voglio ascoltarti. Hai avuto un sacco di tempo per provare a parlarmi, Derek, è passato un fottutissimo mese, e ti presenti qui solo adesso.»

«Ho sbagliato.»

«Hai –hai _sbagliato_?» Stiles rotea gli occhi al soffitto e ride nervosamente. «No, bello mio, non hai solo sbagliato. Sei stato uno stronzo colossale, ecco cosa!»

«Ascoltami, Stiles.» Derek lo prende per le braccia e si avvicina a lui mentre la musica continua a suonare e i ragazzi della Beacon Hills High School tentano di distogliere lo sguardo da loro due. Stiles si divincola ma la presa di Derek è salda, non c’è modo di liberarsi.

«Non voglio ascoltarti, non dopo tutto-»

«Sono stato un’idiota», Derek lo stringe contro il proprio corpo e sussurra contro il suo orecchio, la voce che trema leggermente. «Perdonami.»

«Credi che sia così facile?» Stiles sente gli occhi bruciare e un groppo in gola ma deglutisce, cerca di mandarlo via mentre le braccia calde di Derek attorno a lui rimandano al suo corpo quella sensazione di calma e tranquillità che non provava da tempo. «Te ne sei andato, mi hai mollato lì, Derek, e non sei più tornato. Non hai nemmeno provato a chiamarmi, non hai fatto _niente_. Pensi che sia così facile dimenticare? Be’, ti sbagli, non lo è per niente.»

«Non ho mai voluto farti del male, Stiles. Non è mai stato un gioco.»

Stiles si rilassa involontariamente contro quelle braccia così familiari, ma il cuore continua a battere forte e gli tremano le mani. Derek sta tremando. Tutto il suo corpo è scosso da brividi impercettibili, le mani stringono forte la presa su di lui per non farlo scappare via e la voce di Derek, oh dio, è così bassa e piena di tristezza che Stiles riesce a malapena a sopportarla.

«Se non è mai stato un gioco spiegami, per l’amor del cielo, spiegami perché hai deciso di andartene, perché diamine hai deciso di chiuderti quella cazzo di porta alle spalle.»

«Stiles, io-»

«Sono dovuto andare avanti, giorno dopo giorno, e dovevo farlo nonostante mi sentissi a pezzi. Sai cosa avrebbe potuto sistemare le cose, Derek?» Stiles gli porta le mani sul petto e tenta di cacciare indietro quel fastidioso groppo di lacrime che gli blocca la gola. «Tu. Tu avresti potuto cambiare tutto, se solo mi avessi parlato, se solo ti fosse importato di spiegarmi che cazzo ti aveva preso. E mi sono odiato per questo, per questa _debolezza_ , perché è una cosa stupida pensare che qualcuno con la sua sola presenza possa sistemare ogni cosa. È assurdo sentirsi _persi_ perché qualcuno non è più con noi, e non riuscivo a capire, Derek, a capire cosa mi stesse prendendo e perché mi sentissi così distrutto dalla fine di qualcosa nato per errore.»

«Non potevo spiegarti, non avresti capito-»

«Cosa c’era da capire?!»

«Sei il mio compagno, Stiles.» La voce di Derek è un sussurro impercettibile, ma Stiles l’ha sentita perfettamente. «Il lupo ha scelto, e ha scelto te. Non sapevo come fare a dirtelo, a farti capire cosa voglia dire in realtà.»

«E allora hai pensato bene di non dirmi niente?». Se non fosse estremamente sicuro di farsi male, Stiles gli tirerebbe un pugno sul naso.

«Cos’avrei dovuto dirti?» Derek lo guarda dritto negli occhi e Stiles legge la confusione e la paura sul suo volto stanco. «Ti saresti sentito costretto a stare con me oppure non avresti capito affatto, e nessuna delle due opzioni era neanche lontanamente accettabile.»

Stiles prova a dire qualcosa, apre la bocca, la richiude. Non è sicuro di riuscire a parlare, al momento, quindi si limita a guardare Derek mentre la musica e i ragazzi tutt’intorno sembrano svanire. Il lupo lo ha scelto come _compagno_ , e non è una cosa da poco. Stiles non è molto informato sull’argomento, ha letto distrattamente qualcosa a riguardo, ma il suo cervello ricorda abbastanza da sapere che il lupo è un animale monogamo e che una volta scelto un compagno è per la vita. Lo stesso principio, a quanto pare, si applica ai lupi mannari. Ha bisogno d’aria.

«Andiamo fuori.»

Trascina Derek per la manica della maglia, passa davanti a Scott e Danny senza degnarli di uno sguardo e continua la marcia verso l’esterno. Il cuore batte, se possibile, più forte di prima e Stiles pensa che un infarto alla sua giovane età non sia consigliabile. I polmoni bruciano come se non riuscisse a respirare, la testa gira e il mondo attorno ruota con lei, e solo quando raggiungono il cortile della scuola Stiles riesce finalmente a fermarsi. Inala quanta più aria possibile e Derek, al suo fianco, lo guarda con la preoccupazione chiaramente visibile negli occhi.

«Stiles-»

«Sto bene. Bene. Ho solo bisogno di un minuto.»

Derek sospira e il suo sguardo si appesantisce di mille parole non dette.

«Derek, _sto bene_.»

«Ah davvero? Perché a me non sembra.»

«Perché non me lo hai detto?»

«Te lo sto dicendo adesso.»

Stiles gli dedica un’occhiata di fuoco. «Perché non mi hai evitato un mese d’inferno, allora? Avresti dovuto dirmelo, avevo il diritto di sapere.»

«Per vederti reagire _così_? No, grazie.»

«Sei il lupo più testardo che abbia mai conosciuto!» Stiles lo spintona senza troppa convinzione. «Non puoi dire a qualcuno che è il tuo _compagno_ e pensare che reagisca mettendosi a ridere e chiedendoti la data delle nozze, no? È una cosa di una certa importanza, sai, è anche normale che io sia rimasto sconvolto per un istante o due.»

«Sapevo che non era una buona idea.»

«Ah, ma allora sei anche tardo!» Stiles sorride e gli va vicino. «Leggi il sottotesto, lupo brontolone: okay, sono sconvolto, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di mollare la presa. Non adesso che so perché ti comportavi come se fossi affetto da sindrome premestruale.»

Ecco spiegato perché Derek voleva così disperatamente aspettare, perché non voleva affrettare le cose, e tutto solo per dare il tempo a _lui_ di capire la situazione. Ma Stiles stesso è un po’ tardo, alle volte, e sarebbe stato impossibile capire una cosa del genere, andiamo!, e Derek era stato un idiota a non dargli un aiutino. Ma almeno era quello il motivo. Derek voleva solo essere sicuro che lui fosse pronto a tutto quello, che fosse convinto, e non era mai stato un gioco per lui, anzi. Forse la situazione era stata più seria per Derek che per Stiles stesso.

«Stiles-»

«Sta’ zitto.» Stiles gli prende il viso tra le mani e lo bacia con forza, fremendo al contatto. È come riprendere a respirare dopo lunghi secondi passati in apnea, è come sentirsi vivi dopo tanto tempo, dopo un mese che è sembrato durare dieci anni, e Stiles non si è mai sentito più felice in tutta la sua vita. Le braccia di Derek attorno a lui sono la sua zona protetta, l’unico posto al mondo in cui si senta bene per davvero, ed è bello esserci ritornato. È bello sentire il cuore di Derek battere frenetico a tempo con il suo, sentirlo sorridere nel bacio, sentire le sue mani accarezzargli la schiena.

«Dio, sei un tale idiota alle volte che mi verrebbe voglia di prenderti a pugni.» Stiles poggia la fronte contro la spalla di Derek e respira lentamente, cercando di regolarizzare il battito. «Tu e la tua dannata paura di esprimere i sentimenti, sai quanti casini ci avresti evitato se solo avessi deciso di aprire quella bocca fantastica che ti ritrovi? No, sul serio. Derek, l’ultimo mese è stata la cosa più orrenda della mia vita e tutto solo perché tu sei emozionalmente costipato.»

«Io non ci andrei giù troppo pesante, fossi in te.» Il tono di Derek è serio, ma i suoi occhi sorridono nel buio del cortile. «”Lupo” e “mannaro” sono due parole che dovrebbero rimanerti bene impresse in testa.»

«Ehi, dopo questi schifosissimi giorni posso permettermi qualche libertà!» Stiles ride e lo bacia di nuovo, sentendosi testa e cuore finalmente leggeri. «Se ti fossi degnato di parlarmi avresti capito che non è mai stato un gioco, per me. Apri bene le orecchie, perché me lo sentirai dire una volta sola e ti giuro sulla mia vita che non lo ripeterò ad alta voce, mai più, ma… ti amo, okay? Non sapevo cosa volesse dire amare qualcuno fino a che non ti ho perso, e ti ho odiato, mi sono odiato così tanto, e giuro che se lo dici ad anima viva ti ammazzo, lupo mannaro o no. Tutto chiaro?»

«Sì, capo.»

«E smettila di ridacchiare.» Stiles lo afferra per la maglietta e si guarda intorno. «Dove hai parcheggiato l’auto?»

«Stiles, non credo sia il luogo adatto.»

«Zitto, zitto, lupo guastafeste.» Derek si schiaffa una mano sul viso, se Stiles continua a urlare “lupo” a quel modo la sua intera esistenza sarà rovinata. «È il ballo scolastico, il _mio_ ballo scolastico, e voglio chiuderlo in bellezza. Guai a te se osi rovinarmelo, non dopo aver chiarito questa brutta faccenda.»

Non ha neanche concluso la frase, Stiles, che sta già trascinando Derek verso la Camaro nera lasciata in un angolo buio del parcheggio. Non aspetta neanche che Derek apra le portiere, lo sbatte invece contro una di esse e riprende a baciarlo come se da questo dipendesse la sua vita.

Derek è ancora convinto che non sia una buona idea –fare sesso in macchina, al ballo di fine anno, con il figlio dello Sceriffo; la cosa urla “pericolo!” in praticamente tutte le lingue del mondo, ma Stiles non sembra intenzionato a dargliela vinta questa volta. Può sentire le sue mani _ovunque_ sul proprio corpo, si insinuano sotto alla maglia e solleticano l’elastico dei jeans per andare poi a giocherellare con cintura e bottoni. Derek non può resistere a tutto quello –a Stiles, all’odore del suo corpo, a quello più forte degli ormoni che al momento lo governano; non può resistere alla sua lingua che lo stuzzica né al suo sorriso impertinente che sembra splendere nell’oscurità.

Non averlo accanto per tutto quel tempo è stato come non esistere, Derek è certo che se gli avessero amputato un arto avrebbe fatto meno male, ma adesso Stiles è qui, tra le sue braccia, tra le sue gambe, e non c’è niente che abbia più importanza.

Derek ribalta le posizioni con un colpo di reni e apre la portiera, spingendo Stiles dentro l’auto con poca grazia. Lo segue subito dopo, trova la leva sotto al sedile e lo ribalta, finendo così lungo disteso su uno Stiles già ansimante. Non è il massimo della comodità, e se la decisione fosse spettata a lui avrebbe di certo scelto qualsiasi altro posto, ma l’impazienza scivola fuori da ogni poro del corpo di Stiles e Derek non è sicuro di riuscire a trattenersi oltre. Si libera della costrizione dei jeans e fa lo stesso con Stiles, che muove il bacino contro di lui in un chiaro ed inequivocabile invito. Derek libera entrambi dei boxer, la schiena che duole per la posizione scomoda, e con due dita trova l’apertura di Stiles. Quando lo penetra lo guarda inarcarsi sotto di sé, gli occhi chiusi e le guance rosse, e comincia a prepararlo lentamente, senza altro lubrificante che la propria saliva.

«Derek… adesso. Fallo adesso.»

Questa è probabilmente l’idea peggiore che Stiles abbia mai avuto, ma adesso che sono in ballo tanto vale ballare. Derek sfila piano le dita da Stiles e avvicina il proprio membro alla sua apertura. Spinge piano, sente la punta entrare con qualche difficoltà, il respiro di Stiles che si fa più pesante a ogni secondo che passa. Gli avvicina le labbra all’orecchio, Derek, e gli accarezza il lobo con la lingua mentre con una mano si prende cura della sua erezione.

«Cerca di rilassarti», sussurra piano e Stiles tenta di seguire il suo consiglio, tenta di regolarizzare il respiro e rilassare i muscoli. «Dio, Stiles.»

Derek spinge un po’ di più; ormai è dentro quasi per metà quando Stiles spalanca gli occhi e muove il bacino contro di lui, chiedendo di più. Derek si avventa sulle sue labbra spalmandosi sul suo corpo, i vestiti spostati malamente, e con qualche altro movimento si spinge dentro di lui completamente. Deve fermarsi, adesso, deve fermarsi e lasciare a Stiles il tempo di abituarsi all’intrusione, ma è così difficile, e Stiles è così caldo contro di lui, i muscoli si contraggono attorno al suo cazzo e Derek sente un calore insopportabile invaderlo. Si sente bruciare, andare a fuoco, è come se le fiamme lo stessero avvolgendo completamente e gli viene difficile persino respirare. Sente il lupo contrarsi dentro di lui con la voglia di prendere il sopravvento, l’istinto animale e bestiale che graffia per venire fuori, squarcia e lacera gli strati di autocontrollo e umanità.

«Derek…»

Stiles che ansima il suo nome, che se lo lascia scivolare fuori dalle labbra schiuse è come un richiamo che tenga Derek ancorato alla realtà, che lo leghi alla sua umanità e lo strappi alle grinfie della bestia dentro di lui.

E Derek comincia a spingere, stretto nella morsa delle cosce pallide di Stiles, e ad ogni spinta la vista si oscura, il mondo intorno a lui prende a vorticare furiosamente in una spirale bianca e nera, la pelle che brucia nei punti in cui le dita di Stiles la sfiorano. La sua mano si muove veloce stretta attorno al cazzo di Stiles che ormai ha perso qualsiasi pudore e si lascia andare a gemiti rochi che cullano Derek come un mantra.

«Derek…»

Un ultimo gemito, un ultimo richiamo ed è la fine, un’esplosione di luce dietro alle palpebre socchiuse, il cuore che batte impazzito, il respiro trattenuto. Le cosce di Stiles che lo stringono, le mani che cercano le sue, le labbra si trovano e incatenano, il corpo trema e questa, pensa Derek, questa deve essere la Morte, sentirsi annientati, completamente annullati nel corpo di Stiles, smettere di respirare per un secondo o forse per sempre.

*

«Noi dobbiamo, uhm, andare.» Stiles occhieggia la tavola imbandita di roba presa al take-away, poi suo padre; il suo sguardo si poggia infine su Derek, il suo complice di malefatte. Il Kanima aspetta, e non è bene farlo aspettare troppo a lungo. Non quando ci sono importanti sviluppi nel caso.

«Sì, Sceriffo, avevamo promesso a Scott di passare da lui.» Derek si alza in piedi e fa per rimettere a posto. «Grazie della cena.»

«Lascia stare, faccio io. Andate.»

Stiles si fionda fuori dalla cucina e corre a prendere giacca e zaino mentre suo padre lo raggiunge nell’ingresso insieme a Derek.

«Mi raccomando-»

«Sì, sì, sarò a casa per mezzanotte. Ciao, papà!»

«Stiles!»

Stiles, quasi arrivato alla Camaro, si volta a guardare suo padre in piedi sull’uscio di casa e sa, _sente_ che il peggio deve arrivare.

«Usate il preservativo.»

«Papà!»

Derek sopprime a fatica una risata, annuisce ed entra in auto mentre Stiles, rosso di vergogna, lo raggiunge e si lascia cadere pesantemente sul sedile, la testa tra le mani.

«Mio dio, non la smetterà mai!»

«Pensa se sapesse che sono un licantropo.»

Certe cose cambiano, alle volte un equivoco può diventare qualcosa di molto più importante; certe volte un equivoco è tutto ciò che serve, la spinta per mandare le cose nella giusta direzione.

«Non dirlo neanche per scherzo, brutto lupo cattivo!»

Derek, per tutta risposta, gli dà una sonora sberla sulla nuca.

Certe cose, invece, non cambiano affatto.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

[1]Citazione da Doctor Who, Stagione 5 Episodio 1.

 


End file.
